Unwillingly Willing
by REMDreams
Summary: Stiles and Scott are pretty average high school students, although things change over a weekend for Stiles when Derek Hale, arrested and held for a year in jail for a crime he didn't commit is set free. Stiles becomes unwillingly a part of Derek's life by helping him solve the mystery of who murdered the people in town. Stiles also begins to unwillingly depend on Derek for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, despite always reading FF I've never written any, so I thought I'd finally give it a shot! Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors, as those aren't my strong points, but I hope you enjoy the story! I'd like constructive comments, if any :) Thank you and enjoy!

Unwillingly Willing

by REMDreams

It was all over the news that morning as he ate breakfast quickly with his father in their little kitchen. The suspected killer, Derek Hale, was being set free that morning with a clean record. Nothing could link the man, who had been held in prison for almost one year, to the crimes that were committed. Stiles heard his father curse under his breath as he got up from his seat to put his dish in the sink.

"This is what makes my job hard; when others don't do theirs. Now I have to protect this town from that lunatic again." Sheriff Stilinski said before downing the rest of his juice.

Stiles stared at the TV screen for a second before he stood up to grab his bag. "Yeah, it is a shame they let him go. But if you think about it, he didn't have any motive or any cause for anything other than-"

"Stiles aren't you going to be late for school?" His father asked and Stiles hurriedly put his things in the sink before heading to the door.

"I'm just saying!" He said as he put on his shoes in a hurry. "See you tonight?" The teenager asked standing by the open front door.

"I'll have to work late tonight Stiles. I'm sorry. You'll be alright, right?" The Sheriff asked.

"Y-yeah." Stiles smiled.

"Not scared are you?"

"Haha, no!" Stiles laughed and ran out the house to his jeep. He put the jeep in drive and peeled out of his driveway to school. He wasn't concerned in the least about the man he'd heard little about since his arrest one year ago. He was concerned about his father and whether or not he was over working himself and was he eating properly. After his mother passed six years ago things had changed around there house and Stiles couldn't bear to even think about losing his father. He'd been taking care of himself and his father, even though his father would like to believe he was doing the brunt of the work, but Stiles let him have it. He wanted his father to live a long and health life.

When he pulled into the parking lot he spotted Scott, his best friend since elementary school, walking inside the building. Stiles quickly got out and jogged over to him and met up with him three steps into the school.

"'sup?" Stiles asked throwing his arm around his best friend.

"Hey, Stiles!" Scott smiled. "Did you hear about that Hale guy getting out of jail? My mom wanted me to stay home today. I should have!" Scott laughed.

"Yeah, my dad was angry about it this morning. He wasn't in the mood." Stiles shook his head.

"I know what you mean. But you know what? He doesn't even live around here so our parents have nothing to worry about."

"I think he lives off of highway 47 or something." Stiles shrugged as they headed into their first class which they shared together. The rest of the day was uneventful except for Stiles gagging at Scott and Allison making out by the bathrooms. It smelled over there and only magic could help them breathe in an area like that.

After school Stiles got a call from his dad as he headed to his jeep.

"Hey Stiles, I won't be home early like I said, but can you pick up some things from the store. When I get home it'll be too late."

"Sure dad." Stiles pulled out a pen from his pocket and a notebook from his backpack and took down the things his father wanted. He also added a few things he wanted before hanging up the phone. Just as he was about to get in his jeep Scott tapped him on his shoulder.

"Going home, now?" Scott asked.

"Well…yeah, I have nothing else to do really, unless you want to count making dinner and research and homework and that paper for English…yeah."

"Haha, want to come over to my house for a while tonight?"

"I have to go shopping, Scott."

"Do it after." Scott smirked and Stiles couldn't help but smirk back.

"Alright, alright." Scott punched his friend on the shoulder playfully before getting on his bike and heading out of the school parking lot, while Stiles followed suit in his jeep.

When they reached Scott's place his mother was still at work so the boys chilled out in the living room knocking back cans of soda and bags of chips. There were frozen snacks in the fridge but neither of them wanted to heat them up at the moment.

The guys were now in a deep conversation about lacrosse and Scott was telling his friend that he really wanted to score the winning goal.

"If I do that, I'll get popular. I'm sure of it." Scott said.

"I don't know, I mean one goal is one goal." Stiles huffed.

"Stiles, aren't you tired of being a nobody?" Scott asked turning to his friend. "Every day we walk the halls with no real purpose. I want friends and a little respect."

"I'm your friend." Stiles said turning to him with a small frown.

"Of course you are Stiles!" Scott grinned at him trying his best to find a way to take back his little insult. He didn't mean it.

"Ah, whatever. I think what we have here is fine. No one to bug us or spread gossip, plus you have a girlfriend, which is more than I can say." Stiles said stuffing his face with some salt and vinegar chips.

"Stiles…" Scott huffed and laid back on the sofa. "Sometimes…I just want to fit in a little more."

Stiles shook his head and laughed, but he knew what his friend met. He just didn't want the attention.

The rest of the night was spent eating, watching TV, and eventually hooking up the XboxOne for a round of Call of Duty Ghost. After all was said in done and Scott's mom came home Stiles had to leave to get food for his house. He did want to stay for dinner, but he thought making a healthy dinner for his dad was more important that night.

He hopped in his jeep and blazed it to the store. When he got inside he quickly picked up everything that he needed and even got something new to try, kale. He had heard it was a super food so he wanted his dad to try it mostly.

As he stood in line to check out he overheard a conversation coming from the customer service station. He looked over and saw this tall man with black hair in a leather jacket leaning into this guy on the other side of the counter. They were both yelling at each other about something, but Stiles wasn't sure what.

Just as he was getting ready to pay for his food the guy grabbed his small bag off the counter and stormed out of the shop. Stiles and the cashier both looked at him as he left. Quickly Stiles tossed the money to the cashier lady and headed out the store to his jeep. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

He watched as the guy headed to a black Camaro parked sideways in the parking lot. As the guy started to get into the car Stiles, without thinking yelled "HEY!"

He stopped and looked over at him, his hazel eyes piercing into Stiles' brown. Stiles felt a cold chill break out over his body as a shiver ran down his spine. He wasn't sure if he was about to go into a panic attack or not, and he wasn't sure if it was because of fear or…something else?

What he was certain of in that moment was that raven haired man staring at him from the black Camaro was Derek Hale. He was the man that his father had told him to stay away from many times when they were trying to catch him a year ago. He was the guy that now distressed his father and the man that had sent a chill so deep in Stiles' body to the core it rang.

Eventually Stiles snapped out of his little trance when he noticed that Derek wasn't moving his gaze from him. Stiles looked around the parking lot and noticed they were the only two people standing outside. There were several other cars, but they were parked in the back far away from them.

"D-damnit." Stiles said letting out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. "Ahh…that…that wasn't me. Nope. Haha!" Stiles turned to his jeep and began to put his bags inside on the back seat. He had done many stupid things in his life, but that was the stupidest.

Just as the last bag was being placed in the back seat he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He thought about hurrying into his jeep and taking off or running down the parking lot to the main street, but he knew that this guy would out run him, he could feel it.

So when his head made full contact with the metal of his jeep he let out a scream that was equal to that of a little girl. He didn't even try to move out of the older man's grip, it was so tight he was grabbing not only his shirt but a portion of his flesh too. He felt the warmth of Derek's breath on the side of his neck because he was so close to him at this point. So when Derek opened his mouth to speak Stiles was breathing hard enough that he was seconds away from a panic attack. His chest was tightening up on him, his eyes were watering, and no matter how hard he tried to breath he could never get enough air into his lungs. He was about to go into shock if this kept up.

"You're the little shit that found me." Derek hissed in Stiles' ear. His voice was darker than he remembered it.

"Huh, what?" Stiles asked through wheezes.

"Don't play with me!" Derek practically growled out. "You're the sheriff's kid."

Stiles' eyes couldn't grow any wider, but if they could they would. It was true that on more than one occasion he had helped his father solve crimes around town. Although what he saw as helping his father, his father saw as annoying, he knew it was true, but he just wanted to help.

"I…I don't know about that." Stile wheezed out.

Derek flipped the boy over so he was now facing him head on and got closer to the younger boy's face to the point that he could feel the heat radiating off the older man.

"Look at me." Derek commanded and Stiles reluctantly slowly started to turn his head toward the taller, stronger, more dangerous man. When their eyes met finally Stiles' trembling panic seem to fade away almost at an instant. Never in his life since he started to have panic attacks were there ever a time that they just stopped. It was always a gradual decline back to normal.

The two stared at each other for what felt like ages until Derek finally spoke again. What he said still rung in Stiles' ears even when he was home in bed after he had stayed up half the night waiting for his father to come home. It was still with him the next day at school, and even through lunch where Scott talked the majority of the time for the first time in their friendship.

"Is everything alright, Stiles?" Scott finally asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Stiles said picking at his food.

"Bro, you are never this quiet. What's up?"

Stiles stared at his friend for a long while thinking over what and how to phase and say what he wanted to without it sounding completely outlandish and ludicrous. "It's just…I was at the store last night and…ran into…Derek Hale."

"What?"

"Yeah. And I kind of provoked him and he remembered me."

"Provoked?"

"And he says that he's going to be watching me closely from now on. He said that he was going to watch over me like a hawk watches for prey."

"Watching you? What the hell, man you need to call the cops!" Scott said seriously concerned.

"I can't…I mean…technically I am the cops, Scott!"

"You know what I mean, tell your dad!"

The thought of telling his father that he; one: saw Derek; and two: talked to him; and three: he remembered him, would be enough to cause his dad to fall flat on his back dead; kale or no kale.

"I don't think that'll work, Scott. What we are dealing with right here is a cold blooded killer!" Stiles said loudly enough to cause a few heads to turn in his direction in the lunchroom.

"I thought you said Derek didn't do it?" Scott asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I mean that was before he remembered me, ya know?" Stiles rubbed his head in confusion. "Everything is all messed up!"

"Stiles, relax, we'll figure something out!" Scott said patting his friend on the back just as his girlfriend sat down at the table.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, I have to go." Stiles said getting up from the table and slinging his book bag over his shoulder. He headed straight to the library where he was going to do some intense studying about Derek Hale's past. He was sure last year that there wasn't enough evidence to put him away, but the courts found enough to hold him long enough. Now Stiles had the duty of making sure his assumptions were correct. He refused to have his father find him dead in a ditch off of highway 47.

The next day came around before Stiles knew it. It was Saturday morning which met he had worked through the night looking up things about Derek after he arrived home. At first he just scanned a few websites, and then he started to collect data and book mark things. After checking and rechecking his facts he was sure he had everything there was to know about Derek Hale.

He was 27 years old, born and raised in Beacon Hills, had a sister and a mother and father, all of whom where deceased from a house fire. From there things took an interesting turn. Derek left Beacon Hill for a while, returning in his 20s where he lived in what was left of the burned house, or at least that is what he told the cops. It wasn't until he turned 26 that he was caught up in a string of murders that were somehow connected to him, but Stiles could never figure out how.

One he was always near the murders, expect one, he was out of town then. He also had no motive to kill these people. One was a teenager and the other four adults. Beacon Hills hadn't been the same after the killing spree and because of that quite a few families left the area. But after hearing that Derek was set free with no connection to the murders, there was talk about more people living the town.

Yet again, Stiles still didn't see a motive. Nowhere in any case files or police reports were there any talk of Derek having a clean motive or any connection to these people. They were just random Janes and Johns in the wrong place at the wrong time for another murderer who was clearly still alive somewhere in or around Beacon Hills.

Stiles closed his laptop and relaxed into his seat closing his eyes. He felt more at easy reassuring himself that Derek wasn't a killer, yet there was still in the back of his mind the small possibility that he still could be, and that scared him.


	2. Chapter 2: Unsteady Emotions

Chapter 2: Unsteady Emotions

There was a knock on his door before his dad entered the room in uniform.

"Off to work?" Stiles asked opening his tired eyes.

"Yup, it's going to be a short day. They just want me to fill out some papers and other things. I should be home before you even think about dinner." The sheriff smiled at his son. "Were you up all night?"

"What? No…maybe like…an hour or two…yeah." Stiles nodded his head too tired to argue about it. "I'm going to bed now though!" He said standing up and stretching.

"Don't over work yourself kid." The Sheriff smiled before closing the door and leaving. Stiles fell face first onto his bed and before he could count to ten he was off in dream land.

Stile woke up later on that day around six with three miss calls from Scott. He thought about calling him back that second, but decided to head to his kitchen to get something to eat. He noticed as he passed the living room that his father was sound asleep on the sofa. _So it finally was an easy day, huh? _He thought to himself as he entered the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and then sat on his backyard deck as he ate. He usually didn't sit out there and eat, but there was a nice sunset happening so he thought, _why not? _As he sat outside watching the sun slowly set behind the trees of his neighborhood when he heard it.

At first he didn't believe his ears, he thought for a moment maybe someone was playing some sick cruel joke on him or he was going insane from lack of sleep and panicking, but once he heard the sound a second time he knew he wasn't going insane. The sound, low and steady through the trees was as clear to him as a bird chirping or a dog barking. That low stead howl chilled him to the core, and it was that same familiar feeling from before that had sent him into a panic attack. The only difference now was Derek Hale was nowhere around. Also it wasn't common for wolves to be in this area of the United States.

Slowly, Stiles set his bowl down on the deck table and stood up from his seat. It wasn't chilly out, yet he never felt colder than he did in that moment. He was freezing.

Stiles walked to the edge of the deck's steps and stared out at the woods that were just beyond his fence. Was there a wolf out there? He wanted to know. And maybe in the back of his mind, in the smallest fraction he wanted to know if Derek Hale was out there watching him.

He took the steps down the deck on onto the grass which felt slightly damp with dew. The next few steps he didn't remember, but before he knew it he was at the edge of his yard, right up at the fence which was separating him from the unknown.

Touching the wooden fence his thoughts drifted to his father for a brief second before he hiked his foot up to jump over it.

"That doesn't seem smart." A strong low voice said. It surprised Stiles so much that he fell backwards onto the ground, still in his yard. He got up quickly and looked around for the person who matched the voice, but there was no one around. He frowned and stood up; brushing the damp grass from his clothes. There was a small part of him that was hoping that it would be Derek and it would explain the weird need to hop over his fence, but there was no Derek. There was also no more howls. So with the small bit of sanity left in Stiles' mind he walked back to his house, grabbing the bowl he left on the deck table, and stayed inside for the rest of the night.

Sunday came along like a breath of fresh air. He felt better and wide awake. The event from yesterday pushed to the back of his mind as a mere delusion from lack of sleep. Stiles returned Scott's calls finally and before he knew it he was out the door after having breakfast with his dad.

Stiles pulled up to the front of Scott's house and hopped out and hurried up to the front door and knocked.

"Where were you yesterday?" Scott asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Sorry, I stayed up all night long and then I fell asleep all day. Anyway, what's up?" Stiles asked walking into the house.

"So, Allison's birthday is coming up…"

"Uuuh, Scott…" Stiles shook his head.

Scott opened his room door and the boys sat down; Stiles on Scott's bed and Scott at his desk. "This is really important Stiles." Scott said. "I want her to really like this gift."

"Then get her a gift card to use at the mall or something." Stiles shrugged and closed his eyes feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you okay? I guess I could have talked to Lydia about this…Stiles?"

Stiles began to sway a little from side to side, his stomach cramping up as he did so. He felt like he had to barf, and his breakfast was on its way out. Stiles hopped up from the bed and hurried to the connected bathroom were he vomited into the toilet; heaving up his breakfast.

"Are you okay? Did you eat something bad?" Scott asked concerned. "My mom will be home soon; do you want her to check you out?" Scott's mother was a registered nurse at the local hospital.

"No, no." Stiles said wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet. "I'll be alright." He went over to the sink and rinsed his mouth out with water.

"Maybe you got sick or something." Scott said as they went back to their seats in the room.

"Yeah, maybe…" Stiles said resting his head in his hands. "I did have a weird hallucination last night or something."

"Huh, about what?"

"I was in the back of my house eating and there was this weird howling and I was jumping over the fence and I thought I heard De…" Stiles stopped himself from finishing the name, but Scott caught on.

"Do you think he really is stalking you? You can call the police, Stiles." His friend said concerned.

"I am the police." Stiles mumbled.

"You know what I mean. I'm going to call your dad." Scott got up to get the phone off his nightstand but Stiles grabbed his arm before he reached it.

"Scott, I'm fine. It's nothing. I'm probably just tired." Stiles stood up. "You should get Allison a new bracelet. Something cheap that looks expensive. She'd like that." Stiles said and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked trying to cut in front of his friend.

"Home…I just…I need to sleep." Stiles said.

"Are you sure you can drive?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Stiles got in his jeep and started the engine only to rest his head on the steering wheel for a moment. His stomach was doing backflips and he felt 100 percent drunk, yet he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol. Slowly, he started the engine and began to pull off onto the street. He breathed deeply into his nose and out his mouth as he tried to stay on the road, but his vision was starting to get blurry.

_I need to rest. _Stiles thought. _Just a minute and I'll be alright. I just need to close my eyes for a second…_

Stiles started to drift off the road before he hit something hard. He was yanked forward by impact, and then fell back into his seat. He was so tired he could barely understand what was going on. His eyes tried to open up, but instead they closed tighter and he was surrounded by black.

"I think he is responding." A man said far off in the distance.

Stiles felt his body drifting toward the voice; he was being yanked from his dark depths to whoever it was. At first his vision was blurry, and he could barely open his eyes, but the voice kept calling to him; so he fought to get to it.

Eventually the voice was connected to someone. His father.

"Dad…" Stiles tried to say, but his voice was much too horse to speak.

"Stiles, it's okay! You're in the hospital." His father said as his vision started to clear up a little. In the bright room his father was staring down at him from the side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit it. I wasn't feeling well and-"

"Shhh, it's okay Stiles. You're fine." The Sheriff said holding his son's hand. "Forget about the jeep for a second."

"I can't, I mean I'll pay for the damages and everything. I should have stayed at Scott's house I wasn't feeling well."

"He's a talker." A woman's voice said and Stiles slowed down to look around. There was a nurse standing by his bedside, Scott's mother, Ms. McCall.

"Ms. McCall I'm so sorry I didn't mean to cause you trouble either, Scott said I should have waited for you to come home but I guess I just came to you, haha." Stiles continued on apologizing to the two adults in the room. He felt horrible, his condition completely left to the wayside.

"Stiles, relax. You aren't in trouble and neither is Scott or anyone else for the matter, relax son." The Sheriff said Stiles managed to calm down enough to listen to what Ms. McCall had to say about what happened.

"We did some blood tests." She started pulling out her slip board. "But everything was normal. Did you do anything or take anything before leaving the your house this morning?" She asked.

"No…I just woke up, ate breakfast then went to see Scott."

"What about the day before?"

"I slept the whole day because I was up all night." Stiles said.

"Nothing strange happened, nothing out of the normal?"

Stiles mind started to work overtime as the memory of what happened in his backyard came back to him. He thought about saying something, but decided against it.

"Nope, nothing." The teen said shortly.

The conversation went on for a while, with standard back and forth about his medical history before the he learned that it was Monday. He had been knocked out for a day and also missed a test in chemistry he would have to make up later.

His father drove him home and made him go straight up to his room. After his near run in with death that is all he wanted to do. Of course Scott did call him to ask if he was okay at some point during the evening, but he was too tired to remember when.

Stiles felt like he was losing his grip with reality, and he didn't know how to fix it. He did know one thing, that Derek was the reason all of this was happening. He was sure of it, he just didn't know how. The adult had been on his mind ever since his run in at the parking lot, and things had just gotten weirder by the second. He needed to escape.

That Tuesday Stiles went to class on the bus. His jeep was in the shop getting fixed with the help of his father knowing the guys there. They were getting it done at a discount, so Stiles had nothing to worry about as he sat down in his first class of the day. Scott plopped down next him a few minutes later with concern.

"Hey, Stiles." Scott said dropping his bag on the floor. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I feel absolutely normal actually." Stiles lied.

"I don't believe you. You've been acting increasingly weird for the past few days, and then that happened the other night. Man, I don't know what's going on, but I think you need help."

"Nah, I have a chem test to make up anyway." Stiles laughed and opened his notebook to clean page.

"Stiles…" Scott stared at his friend a moment longer before turning his attention to the teacher for class. He didn't bring up the topic again, but he still felt concerned.

After school at lacrosse practice Coach had heard about Stiles' little accident and wasn't about to have him on the field.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled at the teen.

"Yes, Coach?"

"I want you to sit out this time." The older man said crossing his arms with his clipboard.

"Coach you always have me sit out!" Stiles complained.

"Yeah, well, even more so this time! Greenburg! Get in there! And this time straighten up! GREENBURG!" Coach shook his head as he walked toward the guys on the field already. Stiles watched him walk off and he felt more alone than he had in a very long time. It was like he was being punished for a few mistakes, PERSONAL mistakes.

After practice was over everyone started to head toward the locker room, but Stiles stayed put. Scott walked over to his best friend with a frown. "You're not coming?"

"Nah, I didn't even touch the grass today. I'll meet you out front for a ride home." Stiles said taking off his padding.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Scott, I'm fine! Nothing weird happened! Nothing! I was just a little tired and maybe had a cold, but I'm fine now! Peachy! I just want people to treat me normal again. I appreciate the concern, but really, I. am. Fine!" Stiles said looking a little defeated.

"Alright…okay, Stiles." Scott nodded his head before walking off the field toward the locker room. Stiles sat on the bench looking up at the setting sun. He was ready for life to go back to normal, and he was hoping tomorrow would be the day. No more black outs or voices or anything weird!

Just as he started to get up with his padding in his hands he heard something rustle in the bushes. The teen froze, staring in the general direction.

"Great! What now!" Stiles mumbled before he shouted, "I'm not afraid of you! Whoever you are! Come out!...unless…you're scary or want to kill me…" Stiles rethought his actions immediately.

When a figure did start to move forward Stiles took a few steps back. He was stunned into submission when he saw Derek standing there. _Why are you over here? Why, why, why?_

"I'm sorry!" Stiles immediately said as Derek closed the distance between them quickly. The taller dark haired man stared at Stiles, his face was expressionless, but that didn't stop Stiles from babbling on about how he was wrong for even breathing the same air.

"Shut up." Derek commanded and the teen did. Derek got closer to him and breathed deeply. Stiles felt his body tense. He'd never had someone he didn't know so close to him before, let alone smell him. _Is this how he kills his victims?_ Stiles thought. _Smell then kill?_

"Look buddy, I don't smell that good, I get it. But I don't cut that well either. You don't have to kill me, you can just let me go and I'll keep this a secret between me and you!"

Derek grabbed Stiles' jaw and twisted his head so they were facing each other. Panic started to seep through Stiles' body and breathing became harder for the teen. He felt like he was going to pee and vomit on himself in the same go is anxiety was getting to the best of him.

"Look me in the eyes, Stiles." Derek mumbled, but Stiles kept his eyes shut as he started to prey. He didn't want to die a virgin, covered in vomit and pee! Although, against everything that his body was screaming at him, he opened his eyes and looked into Derek's hazel ones.

Like before in the parking lot all the fear and panic vanished in an instant.

"Relax." Derek said after a moment.

"O-okay…" Stiles started. "What do you want?"

"Your help."

"My…help?" Stiles looked around confused. "Me? Stiles?"

Derek didn't reply, instead he grabbed Stiles by the arm and started to drag him across the field toward the parking lot.

"People will be looking for me!" Stiles started to say, yet he didn't feel much emotion behind those words. He felt completely relaxed as a matter of fact. For the first time since he met Derek he felt completely normal again.

They walked over to his black Camaro and Derek opened the door for Stiles. "Get in." He demanded again and Stiles did without thought. Derek got in the driver's seat and headed out of the parking lot and on the main street.

"What is this about?" Stiles asked.

There was a long silence before Derek spoke. "I was framed for those murders."

"And you want my help?" Stiles butted into his sentence quickly.

Derek took a deep breath. "Something along those lines."

"What does that mean?"

Derek didn't reply, instead he took a quick and hard turn onto highway 47. Stiles knew where they were going, and even though he should have been panicking, he wasn't. He was 100 percent calm and level headed.

"We are going to your house, aren't we? Or what's left of it."

Derek made another turn onto a dirt road, but didn't slow down as dirt kicked up behind them. Stiles stared ahead at the looming mansion off in the distance. It was big, beautiful, and burnt.

Derek got out of the car and Stiles followed suit. They walked up the old burnt steps into the dark dank house. Stiles walked closely behind Derek the whole way. His mind wasn't on the fact he was in a scary place or that he could be killed; instead it was solely focused on Derek and Derek's back.

They stopped walking in what was left of the kitchen and Derek turned to him, his hazel eyes were intensely focused on Stiles. "Do you feel it?" Derek asked and Stiles looked around confused.

"What? Do I feel what? The draft from the hole in the roof? Yes." Stiles replied seriously.

Derek shook his head. "No, you idiot."

"Don't call me-"

Derek touched Stiles' arm and the boy shut down almost instantly. He felt a wave of calm wash over him. It was a foreign emotion to Stiles, but a welcomed one.

"Now?"

"Yeah." Stiles whispered.

"Listen, I need you to help me clear my name. I know who killed those people."

"Who was it?"

"My uncle Peter."

"How do…do I work into this?" He wasn't sure what was going on anymore. None of this made since to him at the moment. Why did Derek need to take him to his house? Why did his uncle murder people? Why wasn't he caught? Why was Derek touching his arm? Stiles took a mental sigh.

Also why was he so relaxed about all of this?

"You're tensing up a little." Derek mumbled close to Stile's ear, so close in fact that he could feel Derek's warm breath on his cheek. Stiles blushed a deep red.

"I'm…I'm a little confused, wait a minute." Stiles started to push Derek away from him, but his muscles felt like jello. "Are you doing something to me?"

"No."

"Why do I feel like I'm on drugs? I should be in a full on panic attack right now." Stiles whispered. Derek took a deep breath and let go of Stiles. Soon as the contact was lost Stiles started to tense up a great deal.

"Better?" Derek asked leaning on the blackened counter.

"I don't know anymore…" Stiles asked looking at his hands for a moment. "What do you want with me?"

"Let's talk about my uncle." Derek said pulling a drawer open and taking out a folder. He threw it on the table making a small cloud of blacken ash rise up. He opened the folder and pointed to a man in an old family photo. "His name is Peter Hale, he's 38, the youngest, and was last seen about five miles outside of beacon hills."

Stiles stared at Derek with complete confusion. But instead of him questioning Derek he instead concentrated on Peter.

"Why would he want to kill those random people?"

"They weren't random. They were enemies of his. They were planning on exposing him. He wanted them dead so he did it, but he did it sloppy. To cover up is actions he used me. I was unaware because I was busy out of town for a while. Although, when I returned there was a full man hunt."

"So…we just need to find him and turn him into the police?" Stiles asked.

"We're going to find him, but not turn him into the police." Derek said.

"Then…we are going to…oh…oh no, we aren't going to kill him are we? 'cause that's some movie plot line, I'm sure of it!" Stiles shook his head, a small string of panic starting to thread its way into his body. Derek snapped his fingers causing Stiles to look at him, their eyes locked, and Stiles' panic melted away.

"All you have to do is help me find him, like you found me."

"I don't know Derek…"

Derek reached over and touched Stiles' shoulder. It was a simple touch but it was enough to cause Stiles to say okay to the plan. The two of them stayed up a good part of the night going over things about Peter. It wasn't until three a.m. rolled around that Stiles check his phone for the first time.

He had 20 miss calls. Five were from Scott, the other 15 from his father. He should have felt enough worried, but he just shrugged it off. "I have to go." Stiles said.

"I'll drive you home." The older man stood up straight from his hunched position over the table. They walked to the front of the house and the closer they got to the front door the less calm Stiles felt. He didn't want to leave the house, let alone Derek. Something was up.

"Derek…" Stiles started when they were inside the black Camaro.

"What?"

"Are you hiding something from me?" He asked as they pulled away from the property. Derek didn't respond to his question. "I thought so…" The teen mumbled.

"What do you want to know?"

"Every time I am having a panic attack I just have to look into your eyes and everything is normal, beyond normal!"

Derek was silent, but Stiles continued to speak. "I just think that whatever it is you're doing I should know, you know? Because I'm helping you and all for free!"

Stiles stared at the man for a moment before he looked away out the window mumbling a 'forget it' under his breath. Derek took his hand that was resting in his lap and reached over and grabbed Stiles' hand. Stiles stared at him, the teen more confused than anything. It was like the emotion of shock was completely out of his system. But Derek didn't stare back at him; he just looked forward at the street.

"I don't understand." Stiles said softly.

"Some things are best left unsaid." Derek replied. The rest of the ride was a peaceful silence until they turned onto Stiles' street. There were two cop cars outside his house and he knew he was in trouble.

"Don't worry." Derek said unlocking the doors of the car.

Stiles looked over at him. "I'm not…not yet anyway." He went to open the door but the thought of letting go of Derek's hand seemed impossible. He looked up at the older man's face, but he was just staring out the windshield so Stiles released his hand from the other and got out of the car.

Stiles was expecting Derek to pull off soon after, but the Camaro stayed there as he walked to the front door of his house and unlocked and opened the door, all the while holding his breath.

.

.

.

Done with Chapter 2! OMG, so much plooooot, also a little set up for things to come in chapter 3! Derek and Stiles will be much closer! Also they'll be finding out where Peter is and how to stop him maybe! Please leave comments! Even if it's just a simple two words! I'd like to know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading so far!


	3. Chapter 3: Shaming and Understanding

'Ello 'ello again! Things have started to pick back up for me with school starting again, BUT there will be more chapters. No need to worry lovelies. Thank you also for all your kind words! I'm glad everyone is interested in my story! Eeeehhh! Also ALERT ALERT SMUTTY MC SMUT SMUT COMING UP! (SPOILER/Warning (kind of) things get a little rougher than they should, just for those who feel awkward about that kind of stuff.)

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Shaming and Understanding

.

"STILES!" His father yelled coming around the corner.

"Hey- hey dad." Stiles said feeling his throat close up.

"Where have you been? We called out four units around town looking for you!" The sheriff said angry. Two other police officers came around the corner also looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I just lost track of time and-"

"Where? You lost track of time where?!" His father laid into him. "You were at practice with Scott! With a team and a coach! You just vanished out of nowhere and no one could find you! We called your phone, Stiles! WHERE WERE YOU!"

"I…I don't know." Was the only thing Stiles could say. He knew what he did was bad, but at the time there wasn't such a thing as 'time' or 'getting in trouble' with Derek. It was just their time, together.

"We have to go, Sheriff." The two cops said before they excused themselves from the house. Stiles was about to walk upstairs but his father stopped him.

"Look, Stiles, I don't know what's going on with you. I can't even begin to ask when I'm not around enough for you…it's...it's been kind of rough, I know." His dad started.

"No, no dad it's not your fault!" Stiles said quickly. "It's my fault, I swear! I'm just going through some angsty teenage stuff, that's it! You don't have to worry about me!" Stiles waved his hands quickly.

"Then Stiles I need you to stop! I can't…I don't know what's going on with your life, I wish I did but I don't. I don't know if it's medical or physical or emotional or what, but just understand Stiles that I'm here for you, alright?"

"Yeah, dad." Stiles felt like shit.

"Alright, good. Call Scott, tell him you're alive, and then…just go to bed." His father headed toward the kitchen and Stiles headed upstairs feeling like a huge disappointment to his father. He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. The last thing he had been looking up was Derek, as it appeared on his screen. He ex-ed out all of the tabs and rubbed his face.

"This has got to stop. I just want things to go back to normal." Stiles whispered to himself. He texted Scott that he was home and safe before taking a shower and getting into bed. When the lights were out and everything was normal his mind drifted to Derek. He was curious about everything. His thoughts travelled to the two of them holding hands on the ride home. It sent a blush across his face causing Stiles to freak out and roll over to the other side of his bed.

_ I am not attracted to Derek Hale, I am not attracted to that man, no! _Stiles repeated these words in his mind over and over again but it was useless. He was blushing about it, and not only that. He missed the sensation of being with him, the calm normal feeling of a normal teenager without panic always inches away from him. That feeling, that calm relaxed, melted feeling mixed with the warmth Derek gave him was priceless. He needed that feeling.

Stiles sat up in bed and glanced at the clock on his desk. It was almost five in the morning, but he wasn't tired in the least. He got out of bed and turned on his light before sitting at his desk. He opened his computer again and began to investigate Peter Hale. Not much came up on a normal search so Stiles knew he would have to look into what Derek told him about Peter, which would require him meeting up with Derek again.

He felt extremely stressed out by this and wanted more than anything to have that tranquil feeling again, but it wasn't coming. Not without Derek anyway it wasn't. He stood up from the desk and walked over to his window and opened it. The cool air felt amazing against his skin and he felt much more comfortable as the breeze drifted in.

"Feeling comfortable?"

Stiles spun around quickly, his eyes wide and his heart pounding like a jack hammer. Derek was standing in the corner of his room staring at him with a smug look on his face.

"Wh-what? How? Why are you here?" Stiles asked, his words jumbled up in confusion.

"You seemed a little tense."

"Tense? Tense doesn't describe it!" Stiles yelled. "Okay, you have to get out of here before my dad finds out you're here and he decides to kill me and you! He'll probably do it in the same go!"

"He's sound asleep, he won't hear a thing."

"Yeah, he won't, because you're leaving!" Stiles started to push Derek toward the door, but he stopped. When his hands pressed into Derek's back, trying to get him to move the feeling returned and his will to make Derek move faded.

Derek chuckled under his breath darkly as he moved Stiles away from him.

"How…why does that keep happening?" Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged and stood over by Stiles' bed. He pulled back the covers and gestured for Stiles to get. The younger stared at him for a long time, wondering whether or not he was going to kill him, but decide it was safe enough. Slowly, Stiles got into the bed and Derek covered him up. He then took his leather jacket off and got into bed with Stiles too, only on top of the blankets and wrapped his arm around Stiles, calming him instantly.

"Derek…I don't understand and I just want you to tell me what's going on, because all of this is really confusing and I don't know if I can take this."

"Take what?"

"This…emotion thing you keep doing. It's baffling to me and I just want to understand. My brain needs comprehension!"

Derek didn't say anything, he really didn't want to, but Stiles wanted to know and he wanted to tell him. He just wasn't sure how to do it quite yet. He'd been told this would happen one day, he just never knew it would happen with a male (imprinting). Especially the same male whose father turned him into the police and jailed him for a year, for that, things were complicated. When he first ran into Stiles out of jail at the store he wanted to murder him for helping the police department. On the other hand, he wanted to do other things to Stiles too, from ripping his clothes off and fucking him into the dirt to mating with him under a full moon. Although it wasn't that easy with a boy, you can't get a boy pregnant. As a werewolf that made things even more complicated for carrying on the family blood line. His restraining from fucking Stiles was the only thing saving the teen at this moment, but he wanted more than anything to do it.

Derek wanted to ease Stiles into what he was going to tell him, but the boy wasn't quite connecting the dots like he thought he would and as the full moon was starting to grow closer and closer, it made since, at least in Derek's mind, to clear at least one thing out of the way. He needed to tell Stiles that he wasn't just a human.

"Stiles…" Derek started but was cut off in the darkness of the room with a kiss. Stiles was on top of him as a matter of fact, kissing him with so much yearning that Derek was a little surprised. A fire began to build in his belly, up through his veins before his inner wolf took over. He flipped them over so he was on top of Stiles and roughly started to return the kiss. He was losing his grip fast and he wanted nothing more strip Stiles naked.

"Derek…" Stiles breathed and that was all the man needed. He grabbed the collar of Stiles shirt lifting the younger off the bed a little. Stiles looked at him a little taken aback, but it didn't stop Derek. He ripped the shirt in half, throwing the pieces on the ground. He then started to kiss and bite down Stiles' stomach, nipping at the flesh a little too hard in places and others just ghosting.

"Derek…" Stiles moaned again causing the fire in Derek's body to surge.

When Derek reached the hem of Stiles' night pants and got up on his knees and stared down at the younger. He looked into Stiles' eyes and he his. It was a moment of understand between them that went deeper than pure human emotion, it was beyond.

Derek ripped the pants off of Stiles in one swift motion, causing Stiles to suck in a breath from the friction of the fabric coming off. Derek barely noticed, as he was now lifting Stiles' legs up onto his shoulders and getting closer to him to position himself.

Derek stared down at Stiles for a moment, taking in his body, memorizing this moment for later. Then without warning he thrust into Stiles' body, causing the boy to yelp in pain, but Derek ignored it, or rather didn't hear it. He was too concerned with mating, fucking, getting in deeper and deeper into Stile's body with each powerful motion. He heard Stiles make sounds but he was too far inside his own thoughts to comprehend them.

Stiles griped the sheets of the bed trying to suck in a decent breath, but he couldn't. Derek was too strong and going too fast, the pain was over whelming. He reached up to grip Derek's shoulders, to steady himself he dug his fingernails deep onto the older man's skin. Derek stopped suddenly and removed Stiles' legs from his shoulders. He grabbed Stiles' hips and flipped the boy over on all fours and then rammed back into his body, picking up the pace fast and deeper than before. Stiles started to tear up a little as Derek relentlessly continued to work on his body. It wasn't until Derek released his hot seed deep into Stiles' body with a few heavy last thrusts did Stiles finally start to catch his breath.

Derek rolled over off of Stiles; panting like a dog outside in the middle of July. Stiles stayed on his side, his body didn't want him on his stomach which was bruised, or his back, which felt raw and painful. Derek wasn't a gentle and it left him feeling a little empty…or rather full, because Derek completely ignored his pleasure. Stiles let out a little sob and Derek turned to him surprised.

He wasn't expecting to see Stiles like that, but there he was, crying in the darkness.

"Stiles…" Derek started, but Stiles cut him off.

"I asked you to stop." Stiles cried softly in the dark. "You didn't even slow down." Derek was silent for a moment. He didn't hear Stiles yell to stop; he didn't hear Stiles say anything but his name as a matter of fact.

"I didn't hear you." Derek replied, but he knew that wasn't enough.

"Leave, get out!" Stiles sat up in bed regretting it immediately, but nevertheless he pushed on and stood up to head to the bathroom.

"Stiles, I didn't know, I would have stopped!" Derek got out of bed just as Stiles turned on the light. Derek froze when his gaze fell on Stiles' body. It appeared as if he was attacked by a wolf. Derek felt like absolute shit.

Stiles followed Derek's gaze and gasped himself when he saw his body in the light. "I think I'm going to puke." Stiles said starting to sway. His knees buckled and he started to fall, but Derek caught him before he dropped an inch.

"I'll clean you up. Everything will be alright." Derek said and Stiles believed him, partly he thought, because they were touching each other. Things always felt better when he was touching Derek. Derek picked Stiles up and carried him into the bathroom where he got some washcloths and other things to clean Stiles off. This was the least he could do to make things better.

When all was said and done Stiles was sitting on his bed staring at Derek at the opposite side of the room. He didn't want the man near him and he didn't want to look into his eyes because he'd feel calm, and he refused to feel calm about any of this.

Derek stood staring at the boy with his arms crossed, looking at Stiles' with a mix of empathy and lust. He'd done a bad thing and hurt what was his, but he also wanted to fuck him again. It didn't matter what he did wrong to him, the need to mate was stronger than ever now.

"Can you just leave?" Stiles asked.

"I rather stay here and make sure you're safe." Derek replied.

"From who? Who wants to hurt me except for you!" Stiles yelled. He didn't care if he woke his father up at this point. He was surprised his dad hadn't come into the room already.

"Stiles I'd never hurt you intentionally."

"Just get out!" Stiles laid down on his bed and turned away from Derek. He didn't hear any foot steps, but the lights did turn off and he heard his window shut. Stiles' tenseness returned almost instantly, but this time tenfold. He was beginning to notice a pattern now. Every time Derek left him he's anxiety would grow stronger and stronger and his stomach would start to do back-flips that could get it into the Olympics. If things kept up this way he feared that he may start to grow dependent on Derek, whatever he was. Clearly he wasn't a human if he could alter his feelings and just appear in his room silently. It was a scary yet fascinating.

.

.

.

The next week went by with fairly normal pace. Stiles hadn't run into Derek once throughout the week and Scott and him were improving at lacrosse ever since coach had started to let Greenburg sit out. Now, it was Tuesday night and the two friends were relaxing in Stiles' bedroom watching TV together and enjoy a large bag of cheese popcorn.

"So…you haven't run into Derek lately, huh?" Scott asked randomly at a commercial break.

"No, and I'm glad." Stiles huffed out.

"Can't believe you got into a fight with him and survived." Scott added matter of factly.

"Me either." Stiles was starting to feel awkward. The two sat there in silence a little longer sharing the popcorn until Scott asked another question about Derek.

"What did you say happened again?"

"I don't know Scott. I blacked out." Stiles lied. He refused to tell his best friend that he had sex with a guy who wanted to rip his throat out not too long ago. _Oh, and who was also an accused murderer. _Stiles was mostly surprised that Scott easily accepted the lie he told him. Usually Scott would ask question after question to make sure things checked out, but this time Scott just went with it. Stiles assumed he thought he was under a lot of pressure and stress and didn't want the extra questions.

"Anyway, it's getting late I should go." Scott stood up and stretched.

"You don't want to stay for one more movie?"

"Nah, I have a paper to finish for tomorrow."

"Fair enough."

The two friends said their goodbyes at the front door of the house and Stiles went back upstairs to him room. He closed the door, turned around, and screamed in fright. Derek was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed waiting for him.

"H-how did you get in my room? Get out!" Stiles yelled.

"I left you alone Stiles for a really long time so you could get yourself together. But I still need your help." Derek said, his face a mask of apathy.

"N-no! I won't! Get out! How did you even get in here?" Stiles was starting to panic. He wondered if it was always this easy to get into his room.

Derek stood up and walked over to Stiles putting a hand on each of his shoulders. "Look." Derek started, "You don't have a choice anymore."

"Yeah, well why can't you just look for your crazy uncle on your own? You can just appear in a person's rooms like a ghost, so I don't see why not!" Stiles shrugged out of Derek's touch

"Stiles…"

"NO GET OUT!" Stiles screamed. His father wasn't home so he could yell and scream all he wanted to.

"Stiles, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly well! You come here and you hurt me the worst possible way you can and then expect me to help you?" Tears were starting to stream down the sides of Stiles' cheeks. "You took everything from me Derek!"

Derek stared at Stiles trying to think of something to say that would calm the boy, but he was coming up empty. He knew none of this would be easy and he was right. He'd been calming Stiles ever since he met him with one of his powers, but it wasn't working anymore. He wasn't sure if Stiles was growing immune to it or if he was a really great actor.

"Stiles, I need you." Derek said.

"I'm not helping you!" Stiles screamed and started to sob. "GET OUT!"

"He's going to come after you. He was already really close once."

"Do you except me to believe that?"

"You heard the howling behind your house!" Derek dropped his arms frustrated. "You were attracted to it, weren't you? He was trying to draw you in so he could kill you because he knew that would hurt me the most!"

"Why would me dying hurt you?"

"Because you're mine!" Derek yelled. "You've always been mine…" He mumbled the last part.

"Yours?"

"You're my…" Derek was starting to get red in the face, but remained calm, "…imprint…my mate."

Stiles stared at Derek befuddled. _Mate? Imprint? What?_

"I'm…I'm not following. You're saying…I'm your mate? Like an animal? Like a swan or something?"

"More like a wolf." Derek said, his face starting to return to normal color, but barely.

"Are…are you a wolf?" Stiles asked.

"Sort of."

"Werewolf?"

Derek nodded his head.

"And your uncle?"

Again Derek nodded.

"So…those people he killed…were they?"

"No, they were human, like you. They were mates of people who Peter killed. He did except the them to rise up and try to kill him, so he killed them first. It's not that hard to kill a human when you're facing a monster."

Stiles reached for his computer chair and sat down taking it all in. _I didn't have sex with an accused murderer for the first time, I gave my virginity to a werewolf. Great…great._

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Stiles asked baffled.

"It's hard to tell a human that they belong to someone they haven't met or just put in jail for that matter." Derek rubbed his temples a little. "I'm sorry." He said.

Stiles stared at him this time, really looking at Derek and his body. He took in as much as he could before he nodded and asked, "How can I help?"

.

.

.

Thank you for reading my work!

Things are starting to pick up for Stiles and Derek, and even though Derek's main intent was not to hurt Stiles, he did. :(

Bad Sourwolf is bad.

But don't worry, Derek will redeem himself! Also, we now know why Peter is killing people! Next chapter will be focused around finding Peter!

Remember to leave comments letting me know what I need to improve on, or that you liked it, or hate it, and what not! Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4: Building Addiction

Hello everyone! Thank you for continuing to read my story, I really appreciate it to no end! Anyway, let's jump into the story shall we? Derek and Stiles have things to do!

.

Chapter 4: Building Addiction

.

Stiles got dressed in something warm and headed out the front door with Derek. It was already kind of late, but he was sure that his father wouldn't be home for another few hours. All he needed to do was help Derek as quickly as he could with his Peter problem.

They got into Derek's sleek black Camaro, but Derek didn't start the car right away. Instead he turned toward Stiles and cleared his throat once. Stiles looked at him waiting for some type of conversation to happen, but instead he just faced forward again, started the car, and burned out of the neighborhood. They were on highway 47 in no time; the only lights were the headlights of the car, and the only sound was Stiles slow and steady breathing. If it weren't Derek in the car with him and instead just a normal guy who happened to have the same events happen to them things would have been much different, Stiles was sure.

He'd thought of every possible outcome of helping Derek, very variable of him being a _werewolf, _and every thought of what would happen if they stayed together after he helped him. The thought of having Derek on top of him again made him feel uncomfortable and because of that his mood changed drastically. Stiles' chest started to tighten up on him as he thought about what happened last week between the two of them, and it made him very uncomfortable. Everything now and then over the past week a fleeting thought of that night would pass his mind and he start to tense up and try to redirect his thoughts to a better place, but it always failed. To be honest, now that he was in Derek's car he wasn't sure why he was helping him anymore. Derek had no right to be helped. He'd done nothing but mess things up for him. Anger started to build inside of Stiles body, growing slowly like a fire.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Yeah, fine, no thanks to you." Stiles mumbled.

"I thought you understood already." Derek said softly.

"I get your part, that's the easy part to wrap my head around. I don't understand myself." Stiles rested his head on the cool glass of the car window.

"It'll make sense." Derek replied. He reached for Stiles' hand, but the younger pulled away before he even had the chance to touch it.

"Don't touch me anymore." Stiles hissed, although deep down inside he wanted him to. He wanted Derek to take the pain away from him like he did so many times before. Derek was like a drug; he was like a hard drug that once entered your system had nowhere to exit, so it just started to build up. Stiles didn't want to grow any more dependent on Derek's touches or his eye contact; it was just too much for the teen take.

They reached Derek's run down mansion in the woods, and as Stiles was about to get out Derek locked the doors.

"What?" Stiles asked. "I'm not holding your hand, Derek!"

"Shut up." Derek said turning his head slightly.

"What is it?"

"Didn't I say shut up?" Derek reached backward under his seat and pulled out a small box wrapped in cling wrap. "Take this and DON'T open it near me, got it?"

"What's inside?"

"Mountain ash."

"Mountain ash? What am I going to do with-" Stiles was cut off by a loud howl not too far away from the car. His eyes grew wide and he looked at Derek in panic.

"When I unlock the doors run into the house and pour a little of that around you, in a circle."

"I don't understand, you want-"

Stiles was cut off when Derek unlocked the doors and jumped out of the car yelling go in the same instant. Stiles, not one to be left behind, also hopped out the car and headed toward the house with the box full of mountain magic.

He reached the front steps of the house and as soon as set his foot on the first step something appeared before him out of nowhere. It looked like a human a little, but it clearly wasn't. The monster had glowing eyes, a weird facial pattern, and claws that looked as if they could slice through human flesh with ease. Stiles screamed and fell backward on the ground, the box tumbling away from him.

The monster jumped down from off the top step, landing just inches from him, its face so close to Stiles he could smell the fresh irony smell of blood on its breath.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled. "I could really use some help!"

The demon like creature raised his arm, it's claws glowing lightly in the moon light before it started to slash downward. Stiles closed his eyes, praying that he wouldn't die alone in the woods by the hands of some dangerous supernatural being that his father couldn't solve the crime to. He refused to an unanswered murder. But as he waited there for the claws to dig into his soft flesh, time passed, and there was nothing. His over bearing panic slowly started to fade away. He gradually opened his eyes and there was no one above him. He looked around to his left, than his right, where he found two of these demons like creatures facing off against each other. He couldn't tell who was winning, but it didn't look good for either party.

Stiles looked around for the box that Derek had given him moments ago and found it a few yards away. He got up as best he could and headed over to it, but before he could pick it up someone stepped on it, pushing it down into the earth with one heavy foot.

Stiles' chest tightened again, his breathing starting to get shaky as he followed the leg up to its owner.

"Hello, Stiles." The man smiled at him.

"H-how do you know my name?"

The man laughed whole heartedly as if there wasn't a care in the world at that moment. It gave Stiles enough time to get a good look at his face. He was older than Derek, about late 30s, with light-ish hair, and similar-ish features.

The man pushed Stiles down on the ground with one shove of his index and middle finger with such ease. He fell flat on his butt, but started to back up almost immediately from the taller man.

"Don't try to run away from me Stiles, I know Derek and you have been trying really hard to find me. But I thought I'd come to you."

_Peter._

"It's better to face your enemies straight forward sometimes, am I right?" Peter asked with a smirk. "And I'll let you in on a little secret."-the man squatted down a little to get closer to stiles. "I'm going to rip your arms off and toss them across the forest. Then I'm going to snap your legs in half and crush the bones with my feet. Finally I'm going to rip your lungs out and eat them before I snap your neck in half and leave your degusting corpse for the flies."

"Oh?" Was all Stiles could say in return to Peter's well thought out plans to murder him. _Was this how he killed all those other people? He just…left their dead bodies to decay in the woods, Oh God!_

"Now, how about we get started, huh?" Peter stood up and right before his eyes Peter changed into one of the demon creatures. His bones, muscles, and flesh twisted and contorted into this weird subhuman form which growled at him in a low and mincing tone once the transformation was complete.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, no, no, no, no!" Stiles started to back up more and more on the ground but no matter how fast he backed up the drool dripping, blood thirsty, creature just moved closer to him. "DEREK! DEREK!" Stiles screamed; his voice started to grow horse.

Peter was about to start threatening him again, but was knocked down right before Stiles' eyes. Stiles screamed; scared out of his mind. He was frantically looking around for Derek, but couldn't find him anywhere. _Where are you?_ Stiles took a few deep breathes before realizing that the box was still there, still in front of him, just a little farther away now.

He crawled toward the box again, and reached it this time, but it was stuck in the dirt. Cursing under his breath, Stiles began to dig around the box to loosen it from the earth, but it was stuck in there tight.

"Just come out, please, please, please!" Stiles yelled digging with all his might. After what felt like forever he managed to pull the box from the earth and unwrap the clear foil from around it. Opening the box he poured the contains of it around him in a circle, but he felt no more protected with it. What was the point of this black powder anyway?

Just as Stiles stood up one of the creatures started to head toward him, getting ready to pounce on him, but like magic a shield appeared around him, bouncing the brute off of its glowing blue shell and back onto the ground. It stood up almost instantly and started to claw at the shield, hitting and scratching it to no avail. Stiles stared at it with wide eyes, watching as it tried with all its might to break the shield. The teenager was for sure that eventually the shield was going to break, but it didn't, and held off long enough for the creature to be knocked down by another. He took a step back surprised and fell on the ground and curled up into a little ball. He refused to die in the woods this way.

A few moments later he heard Derek's voice call his name. He wasn't sure if everything was over with and was too afraid to open his eyes, yet again Derek called his name, this time closer. Taking a deep breath Stiles opened his eyes slowly. Derek had just stopped right outside the ash circle he had put down. His clothes were ripped and torn up, blood and bruises littered his body and Stiles started to feel sick.

He looked up into Derek's eyes and all the panic started to wash away from his body.

"Break the circle, Stiles." Derek said, his body swaying back and forth. Stiles quickly reached forward and kicked some of the ash away from the circle. He didn't know what that was going to do, but it was enough for Derek to walk over to him and hug him tightly. Stiles felt his entire body melt into jello at that instant. He felt his body mesh into Derek's and it was like he was never about to be killed moments ago.

"Derek…" Stiles mumbled softly into the crook of the older man's neck.

"We have to get away from here, now." Derek pulled away and looked into Stiles' eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine as I can be at the break of death. Nothing can faze me." Stiles smiled and Derek nodded at him before standing them both up. "What about you? You need to go to a hospital!"

"I'll be fine, let's go." Derek said taking Stiles' hand and walking them toward the black Camaro, which had escaped the fight unscratched. Derek opened the door for Stiles and he got in next. Once they were on the highway again heading into town Stiles started to ask questions.

"Why did he attack us? I thought he was in hiding?" Stiles said confused.

"I thought so too. I guess waiting for you to be alone was taking too long."

"But I'm always alone…at school, driving, in the shower... eating dinner…" Stiles trailed off, but Derek grabbed his hand.

"I've been watching over you, making sure he doesn't get too close."

"Wait, so you've been stalking me? Like a stalker?" Stiles eyes widened a little, yet the feeling of shock seemed absent.

"More like protecting you, like a body guard. You almost jumped over your fence he got so close to you at one point."

"Why didn't he attack me when you were in jail?"

"He didn't know who you were, but I knew."

"…THEN WHY DID YOU BEAT ME UP IN THE PARKING LOT?"

"He was watching…but clearly I'm a bad actor." Derek sighed. "I…just wanted to be close to you also…" He mumbled.

"Huh?" Stiles asked, but Derek didn't reply. Stiles thought he heard him say he wanted to be close to him, but wasn't sure and wasn't sure if he liked it or not. But really who was he kidding?

"What time is it?" Stiles checked his phone and sighed. His father was home, which met he was in trouble already. He had five missed calls already.

"In trouble?" Derek asked.

"Yeah…I should call him now." Stiles said dialing the number. He put the phone up to his ear and waited for his father to pick up.

"Stiles! Stiles where are you?" Sheriff Stilinski asked in a panic.

"I'm fine, I'm just hanging out with my friend." The teenager replied.

"YOUR FRIEND? IT'S ALMOST THREE IN THE MORNING ON A SCHOOL NIGHT! STILES GET HOME NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" Stiles said quickly.

"And you're grounded!"

"Wait, dad, why?" Stiles asked.

"Ask yourself that question, Stiles." The sheriff hung up the phone.

"That didn't sound good." Derek said glancing over at Stiles.

"It wasn't. What about Peter?" Stiles asked.

"He'll be keeping a closer eye on us from now on, I'm sure of it. I guess I didn't really need your help as much as I needed you to pull him out of the darkness."

The two pulled up to the front of Stiles' house a moment later, and even though Stiles needed to get out of the car, he didn't. He wanted to stay inside of the warm comfort of Derek's black Camaro for as long as he could.

"Everything alright?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want to leave." Stiles looked at their hands together.

"Go inside and I'll meet you upstairs." Derek said. Stiles looked into Derek's eyes, feeling the warmth of calm wash over him before he unbuckled his seat belt and got out. He hurried to the front door and opened it. His father called for him to come into the kitchen as soon as the door was closed.

His father was sitting at the table looking at him with his hands folded. He motioned for Stiles to take a seat in front of him. "Explain." The Sheriff said simply.

"I just lost track of time, it won't happen again!" Stiles said quickly.

"Where were you?"

"I…I was at a friend's house."

"Who's? Scott's? Because I called Scott's number and he was home writing a paper." The Sheriff said.

"I have more than one friend, dad." Stiles mumbled.

"Who are they and why haven't I met them?"

"They come over sometimes; I don't have to have you meet all my friends…" Stiles mumbled.

"I don't think this person is a good friend if they keep pulling you out all times of the night. How old are they, where do they live?"

"Dad…maybe…they are just a little shy, huh?"

"Shy?"

"Yeah. Maybe they are a little afraid of you because you are the Sheriff."

"Why would anyone…" Stiles' dad stared at his son with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Something like that." Stiles blushed.

"Stiles…" His father leaned back in his chair as if a weight had been lifted off of him. "You are being safe, right?"

"What? Y-Yeah!" Stiles turned red as a tomato. "Can I go upstairs now?"

"Yeah, go to bed." The sheriff shook his head and stood up along with Stiles. Stiles went upstairs first and closed and locked his door. When he turned on his light and turned around Derek was sitting on his bed staring at him.

"Girlfriend?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard us?"

Derek nodded.

"I didn't know what else to say."

Derek patted the bed next to him and Stiles sat down next to him and they took each other's hands. "I am sorry about what happened last week. I couldn't control myself and when you kissed me I kind of just lost all of it."

"It hurt for five days."

"I know, I feel like shit. I felt your pain the whole time." Derek said. "But I'll try harder to control myself. With the full moon so close now it's really getting harder."

"What does that mean?"

"Its…a day when the moon is at its fullest and werewolves either shift without control, which I've learned to control, or they mate to have offspring."

"Good thing I'm a dude." Stiles laughed but Derek just stared at him. "What?"

"That doesn't stop me from wanting to mate with you." He said with no humor what so ever. It was almost too serious.

"You'll…you'll learn to control that too, right?"

"I don't know. I didn't know I had a mate until a year ago. When I did meet you your father pushed me off to jail. The moon light never touched me in there so I couldn't tell you. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Ooooh." Stiles said feeling awkward. "That must have been lonely."

Derek didn't reply.

"Do you want to do it right now?"

"I want to all the time, but I distract myself." Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Me talking about it isn't helping it, though."

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't…"

"I'll be gentle next time, I promise." Derek added.

"Next time?" Stiles asked staring at the older man. "What makes you think there is going to be a next time? I don't just give this out and around!"

Derek smirked and let out a chuckle turning his head.

"Did you just laugh at me?" Stiles asked. It was the first time Derek laughed at something he said.

Derek cleared his throat and shook his head before looking back at Stiles. "This is something I need actually."

"I don't know. I mean monks don't do it, but they survive." Stiles started. "As a matter of fact humans don't need to have sex at all, that's why at night males have wet dreams."

"Stiles, it doesn't apply to us." Derek shook his head.

"There isn't anything I can do?"

"No, not really."

Stiles frowned, but eventually sighed and got into his bed. "Okay, you can do it, if you need to." He closed his eyes waiting for this weird mating thing to begin again.

"I'm actually okay for tonight Stiles." Derek stood up and stared at Stiles in his awkward position on the bed with amusement.

"Really?" Stiles asked sitting back on his feet. "So, no more jumping me?"

"I can't promise you that the closer we get to the full moon." Derek said removing his jacket. He set it on the desk and got into bed next to Stiles. "I'll try my best to not fuck you."

"Do you have to call it fuck?"

"Do you have to not call it fuck?"

"I don't know, I'd prefer to call it sex, love making, something besides-"

"Go to sleep Stiles." Derek said reaching over and turning off the light.

.

.

.

Peter...could not be tamed! So he showed up ready to kill. Looks like the action came to them! (I wonder if any of you saw that coming?)

So next chapter, things will heat up a little between Stiles and Derek with the full moon coming up, and Scott may or may not start to have a bigger part in this story. (I bet all of you thought Scott was just an awkward turtle character in the background for filler, muhahaha!)

But yes, please leave comments telling me what you liked, didn't like, or your thoughts in general about everything! Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5: Complete Addiction

Hello everyone! Sorry for my long delay in updating. Uni started and I've been busy getting things together. More of my comments at the end, let's get into it~!

.

.

Chapter 5: Complete Addiction

.

.

Stiles woke up that morning feeling warm and safe and better than he had ever felt in the history of his life time. He rolled over and rested his head on Derek's chest listening to his steady heart beat as rays of light started to enter his room. Everything felt amazing to him at that moment and there wasn't a care in the world…until he heard a knock at the door.

"Stiles!" His father called through the door.

"Y-yeah, yes?" Stiles asked sitting up startled.

"You're running late for school, get up. Also, you're grounded so you better come straight home after school. No Scott, no mysterious friends!"

"O-okay!" Stiles called starting to ease his way out of bed.

"Are you okay?" The sheriff asked.

"I'm fine! Perfectly fine, don't come in!" Stiles said and tripped and fell on his clothes on the floor. He looked down and noticed he was completely naked and face palmed before looking at Derek who was also naked.

"Geez." He heard his father say and walk away from the closed bedroom door. Stiles didn't even question it but instead went to his closet to get dressed for school. After he'd dressed in pants and a shirt he came back around to look at Derek who was still soundly asleep in his bed. He took up quite a large amount of the bed, but it didn't bother Stiles, if anything he helped him sleep.

Now came the hard part of the morning. _How do I wake him up? Should I just shake him…or…_

Stiles decided to try calling his name first, but Derek didn't move. Next he tried shaking his shoulder, but again the naked man in his bed didn't budge. Finally Stiles decided the best method was to just slap him across the face. So he positioned himself and did a few practice swings before he got ready to do the real thing. His hand went flying and as if by magic Derek's hand moved faster than Stiles could see to stop the teenager from slapping him.

"I'm awake, Stiles." Derek said before opening his eyes and looking at the teen.

"Oh…well…I need a ride to school. I don't want to take the bus."

"No problem." Derek sat up and stretched.

"And one more thing, why were we naked?" The teen asked feeling a little embarrassed. Derek got out of bed and went to pick up his clothes and Stiles almost fainted. He'd seen Derek naked before, but it was dark and circumstances were different. Here Derek looked like he was craved from marble. His eyes traveled from his collar bone down to his pecks, and abs, to his navel, and just below where there was some hair and a large penis that he would have deemed impossible to fit inside of him if it already hadn't.

Stiles blushed so hard he thought blood was going to start coming out of his nose as he turned around away from Derek getting dress. He heard Derek chuckle again, but didn't want to say anything instead he just waited until he saw the shirt near his feet disappear to be put on the taller man.

"Alright, ready to go." Derek said clearing his throat.

"Alright, yeah, yup." Stiles opened his bedroom door and headed downstairs. He wasn't surprised when he noticed Derek wasn't behind him, although his father was rushing past him.

"Are you late too?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, kind of slept in." The Sheriff said but stopped before he reached the front door. "Hey look Stiles. If you want to invite your…_friend _over one night I wouldn't mind. I'll be getting home a little early after this week. We've got a new guy working now."

"I don't know dad, they're pretty shy…" Stiles said thinking of how to back out of this, but couldn't.

"Alright. Oh, and you're still grounded." His father said nodding at his son.

"Come on dad! It was one time!" Stiles said setting the juice he was about to drink down.

"It was two times, plus the whole car accident thing…I'm just a little worried about you. You've never acted so weird before."

"I can promise you I'm fine." Stiles said.

"You're still grounded." The Sheriff replied and with that he was out the front door. Stiles stared after his father with his mouth agape. He wanted so badly to say something but just let out a hard sign and drank his juice before leaving to go to school. He stepped outside the house and Derek's Camaro was just pulling up outside. Stiles wasted no time getting inside and buckling his seat belt.

"Grounded, huh?" Derek asked as they pulled off.

"Can you hear everything?" Stiles asked a little peeved.

Derek just smirked to himself.

After a moment Stiles asked, "What are you going to do while I'm at school?"

"Hang around. Peter is in the area."

"You're going to get arrested. The teachers are going to think you're a pervert."

"They won't see me."

"That's worse." Stiles shook his head and checked his phone. He had one missed call from Scott. He'd thought about calling Scott back that moment, but then decided not to since he was in the car with Derek. The thought of talking to someone else while Derek was right there seemed wrong, but also if Scott overheard Derek at all he'd freak out. Derek in Scott's mind was still a murderer.

"Do you talk to Scott a lot?" Derek asked as if he could hear Stiles' thoughts.

"Uh…uh…I mean he is my best friend…my only friend…" Stiles mumbled.

"Does he know?"

"About what, us? No, at least I hope not." Stiles laughed. "He'd freak out and disown me. He thinks you killed those people still."

"That's good to know." Derek said but Stiles couldn't guess if he was joking or not. They pulled up in the front of the school and Stiles felt eyes on him instantly. Even though the car's windows were tinted so black no one could see into it, it didn't stop people from trying.

"Maybe you should have dropped me off around the corner." Stiles said sinking into his seat. He was starting to feel a little self-conscious, which was making him a little panicked. Derek reached over and grabbed Stiles' hand tightly rubbing the back of it in small circles. He didn't need to say anything to calm Stiles down, and when the teen turned to look into Derek's hazel eyes time seemed to stop. Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles on the forehead before smirking at little.

"Alright, go to school." He said and reluctantly Stiles had to turn away to open the door and get out of the car. When the door closed behind him all eyes were on him now and he regretted his decision almost immediately. Taking a deep breath he headed into the school as the Camaro pulled away down the street.

"Stiles!" He heard Scott call to him once he entered the school.

"Hey Scott!" Stiles said waiting for Scott to catch up to him.

"Where have you been man? Your dad keeps calling my house in a panic. And who was that in the car out there? Gees."

"Yeah that is one hundred percent my fault…and a…uh… friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, I can have friends." Stiles said quickly. "I'm attractive."

"So, like a girlfriend?"

"Why does everyone jump to that conclusion?" Stiles yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"I mean if you have a girlfriend that's cool Stiles." Scott said punching his friend on the air playfully.

"No, I don't." Stiles frowned.

"Then who-"

"It was my cousin." Stiles blurted out.

"Cousin?"

"Yeah…my cousin…Miguel."

"_Miguel?_" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Stiles said right as he noticed Allison at the other end of the hall. "HEY ALLISON!" He called after the brown haired girl changing the subject to Scott's love life. The three of them met up in the hallway and Scott changed gears instantly.

"Hey babe." Scott said and they kissed.

"Hey Scott, how are you Stiles?" She asked.

"Stiles has a girlfriend." Scott blurted out and Stiles wanted to punch his best friend. _You'd think he'd stop talking about it!_

"Do you Stiles?" Allison asked.

"No, no, not at all!" Stiles waved his hands franticly. _Why is this happening today? Why, why, why?! What have I done?_

"What's her name?" She hedged.

"Nothing, because she isn't a thing!"

"Stiles, it's okay if you have a girlfriend, bro. What, is she ugly?" Scott asked laughing.

"Scott!" Allison hit her boyfriend's arm.

"No, they aren't. Far from it…" Stiles mumbled.

"Look, if Stiles doesn't want to tell us, it's fine." She smiled.

"Guys, guys you are missing everything!" Stiles said turning away from them. "I'm going to class!"

"Stiles, it's okay if she's ugly!" Scott yelled after his friend cracking up laughing. He heard Allison hit him again as he rounded the corner.

The rest of the school day went by slowly. Every minute came with a thought of Derek and what he would be doing today. In the shadow of thoughts of Derek there were also thoughts of Peter. Peter was still out there apparently watching him, but also stalking Derek. While in history class Stiles had time to think about it. If Peter had murdered both werewolves and human mates of those werewolves it was only a matter of time before he killed Derek, and what was stopping him? It sent a chill down Stiles' spine as he sat in class bouncing his leg waiting for class to be over. He just wanted to make sure Derek was okay and nothing was going to happen to them.

If on the off chance something bad did happen to them, he rather be right there by Derek's side. He didn't want to die alone. These thoughts triggered flashbacks of his own mother's death and it rocked him to the core. His chest started to tighten again and breathing became hard again. Each sharp breath he tried to take in seemed like less and less air. His head started to swirl and he became dizzy, his stomach began to clinch tightly, his skin became pale. A pall seemed to sweep over him in an instant as he wheezed in the back of the classroom.

"Stiles, are you okay?" He heard someone say, but was too busy concentrating on his breathing to notice. He got up from his seat, tears streaming down his face, as he headed to the bathroom. Through the tears in his eyes he managed to make it into the boy's room and fall to the floor in the corner.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe. _Stiles repeated to himself. _You have got to breathe!_

Stiles gripped his shirt and tried to relax, but he needed Derek. He couldn't breathe without Derek. Stiles tried his best to find and pull his phone out of his pocket but dropped it, and it slid away from him. Shaking in utter panic he started to sob harder on the dirty floor of the bathroom. Everything felt hopeless. Everything felt like it was falling apart and there was no getting out of it.

Stiles' mind opened up completely and every thought of self-doubt, pain, and hurt came at him in the same instance. The world was ending in that bathroom and there was nothing he could do about it.

Alone.

Alone.

The door to the bathroom opened and a familiar voice called his name. It got closer, but Stiles' eyes were closed and he couldn't see them.

"Stiles." The person said again getting down close to him. They took his hand and Stiles felt his emotions begin to melt away in an instant. His crushing thoughts of depression and misery seem to lift off his shoulders in an instant and his pain faded away.

Stiles opened his eyes and took his first deep breath since he left the classroom what felt like ages ago.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked softly.

"Y-yeah." Stiles said coughing. Derek reached up and grabbed some tissues to clean away the snot, tears, and drool from Stiles' face. "Thanks…" Stiles said when Derek tossed out the tissues without taking his hand way from Stiles.

"We should get out of here. I don't want you on your own." Derek said looking over Stiles carefully. Stiles looked up into Derek's eyes again and felt completely normal again, as if he'd never had a panic attack in his life.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked standing up just as the bell rung ending class. "Oh no." The bell ringing met that people would start to flood the halls which met people were going to start going into the bathrooms.

"Relax." Derek said putting his hand on the top of Stiles' head. He looked down at the teenager, staring in to his eyes. "Everything will be alright."

"What if-"

"Don't think about it." Derek said softly just as the door opened. Stiles peeked round Derek to see Scott standing there in the doorway.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled.

"Scott, look man, relax!" Stiles started.

"Relax? DEREK HALE IS STANDING THERE! CALL THE COPS!" Scott practically screamed. Stiles wondered if people outside the door heard him yell that, but he was still holding Derek's hand so it seemed like such a small problem.

"You don't need to call the cops on him" Stiles said taking a step forward.

"A-are you…h-holding his HAND?" Scott grabbed the sink next to him, accidently turning on the tap water.

"Yeah." It was such a casual and relaxed answer that Scott wanted to get angry almost.

"Okay, okay, someone is going to have to explain this to me. What is he doing here in our school holding your hand, Stiles!"

"It's complicated." Stiles said rubbing his free hand through his hair.

"Complicated?!" Scott was just flabbergasted.

"This is Scott?" Derek asked to Stiles, it was very quietly said so only Stiles could hear him.

"Yeah, this is my best friend."

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" Scott yelled.

"Well what do you want me to tell him?" Stiles asked.

"Oh my God, this is so messed up!" Scott started to pace the bathroom. "Can you at least tell me how you met him? Your dad put him in jail last year!"

"He was acquitted of all charges." Stiles said matter of factly.

"STILES!" Scott yelled.

The three of them stood in the bathroom completely silent for a while just standing there waiting for everyone to get their minds together. The bell rung and they heard the halls begin to clear out as students went to their classrooms.

"Just…explain this to me." Scott said pushing his hand through his hair. "Explain." And so Stiles did. He began to explain everything from the first day they met in the parking lot to how they had started to share a bond. It was a nicely threaded truth, but Stiles left out the werewolves and Peter parts. He couldn't get his best friend mixed up in that, not yet anyway.

"So…you two are…dating?" Scott asked confused.

Derek scoffed.

"Uh…it's different than that." Stiles said trying to think of something to say but coming up empty.

"I just can't…get my head around this Stiles. I just can't." Scott was just baffled. "And what about you? What the heck do you want with Stiles, anyway?"

Derek glared at Scott, but didn't say anything. Instead, Derek let go of Stiles' hand and pushed his mate forward, toward his friend. "Deal with it." He said simply leaning on the wall of the bathroom. Stiles looked back at him, then turned to his friend.

"This is hard for me too. It was all really unexpected, but-"

"No Stiles, I can't deal with this right now. I just can't." Scott started to head toward the bathroom door.

"Wait, Scott you won't tell anyone, right?" Stiles asked grabbing his arm. Scott turned around and looked at him.

"Tell someone? I don't even know if I can wrap my head around this!" Scott left leaving the Derek and Stiles alone in the bathroom.

Stiles stared after his friend, but didn't make an attempted to go after him. After what had just happened to him he felt much better just holding Derek's hand in the bathroom, no matter how much of a crap friend he was at the moment. He couldn't let go of Derek. He was his hard drug.

Once the hallway was clear again Stiles and Derek left the school to get into Derek's car. Derek decided that he didn't want to leave Stiles alone in school today because he was sure he's mate would have another panic attack and he didn't want to gamble.

"I did some thinking in class." Stiles said as they drove through Beacon Hills.

"Did you?" Derek replied.

"Yeah, how can you be sure that Peter won't come after you and kill you? Since he killed all those other werewolves and humans."

"I don't. That's why I want to protect you."

"Huh?"

"If my Peter kills you that will hurt me. Even more so because I just met you. I'd lose a lot of myself if I lost you."

Stiles stared at Derek and 'awed'. "That is the sweetest thing you ever said." Stiles said with a smile.

"Shut up." Derek mumbled. "My job is to protect you. If I don't protect you there isn't a me." Derek said.

"Why did he kill the werewolves first then?"

"He probably caught them in an easy spot or maybe he wanted their humans to suffer, who knows."

"It still doesn't make any since, Derek. Why is he killing all of these people? There should be a reason."

"I told you, they were going to expose him."

"The humans, I understand. But why did he kill their mates?"

Derek stared out the windshield for a moment thinking it over. He wasn't quite sure himself why his uncle decided to kill the werewolves. It was an added question to the maze of already confusing thoughts.

After a while Derek replied, "If I don't murder him when I see him I'll ask him."

Stiles just nodded.

"In three days is the full moon." Derek said out of the blue, changing the subject.

"Do you like '_wolf out' _or something?" Stiles chuckled, but Derek's face was a mask of seriousness which concerned Stiles. "Did I say something wrong?"

"There are two things a wolf does when a full moon happens. One: they change uncontrollably; two: they mate with their mates."

Stiles sat back in his seat thinking of the last time they had sex. He also thought about what Derek said before about having children and a bloodline. All of these thoughts that he had so neatly pushed to the back of his mind came forward.

"You can be chained up, right?" Stiles asked laughing weakly.

"No." Derek replied flatly. There was a long silence in the car before Derek pulled into a parking lot and turned off the Camaro. He turned to Stiles and looked into the teenager's brown eyes. "Stiles I wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt you, I couldn't. But since I met you this need has grown stronger and stronger each and every second. If I could stop it, and wait for you to be ready I would, but I can't. I'm using all of my will power to not do anything to you right now. Then there is the added stress of finding Peter and keeping you safe."

"You can't just…rub one out?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Aaaah!" Stiles yelled and sank farther into his seat. He wanted to have sex with Derek, he did, but not any time soon. Definitely not in three days. The thought of dealing with that pain afterwards for five days also made it difficult also. Then there was the added problem of dealing with sports after. Although he was missing practice today so coach was going to kill him when he got back anyway.

Derek sensed Stiles' tension and took the younger's hand in his. "Stiles I won't hurt you again, I promise."

"Does it really matter?"

"It does to me. Seeing you in pain hurts me." Derek said honestly. Stiles wanted to have a witty comeback, but didn't. He was completely in understanding with Derek at the moment. He was so much into his thoughts that he didn't notice Derek lean in until his lips pressed to his. The kiss sent a spark flying through Stiles body. It sent warmth from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head. Stiles leaned into the kiss and Derek welcomed it. Their mouths opened and it was like unlocking a whole new level of nirvana for the both of them.

Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him closer to him, holding him in place on top of his lap in the inside of the Camaro. His hands roamed over the younger's body, reaching under his shirt and slipping his fingers just under the hem of his pants.

"Derek…" Stiles breathed, but Derek silenced him with a kiss. Derek unzipped Stiles' pants and reached inside, pulling out his erection. He began to slowly stroke it, causing Stiles to moan a little under Derek's touch.

Stiles, of course, felt amazing and as the pleasure grew inside of him Derek could sense it. He kissed down the younger's neck, nipping and biting his way around is mates body as he panted. Derek then unzipped his own pants pulling his own erection out from his pants and stroking the glistening member a few times before touching the two of them together. Stiles sucked in a breath as he looked down between the two of them, watching as Derek stroked the two of them together. He was trying with all his might to not let go, but the overwhelming feeling of having Derek this close to him was too much. Stiles sucked in a breath and let go, releasing his sperm over the both of them.

Derek watched his mate reach his orgasm which in turn pushed him over the edge and made him come. The two of them now sat panting in the Camaro, sticky with sperm.

"Okay…" Stiles said breathing softly.

"Okay, what?" Derek asked as he reached into the glove compartment to garb some napkins to clean themselves off.

"I really like you." Stiles breathed.

Derek stopped and looked at Stiles for a moment.

"What? I take it back then, sorry."

"No, don't." Derek said finally. "I'm glad you like me…I was worried for a moment."

"Huh?" Stiles asked, but Derek just kissed him to shut him up.

.

.

.

Ooooh dear, Stiles and Derek had a little fun in that famous black Camaro! You can't expect Derek to wait the extra three days to have some fun, can you? He's been suffering amazingly, trust me~

Also now that Scott knows what's up with his friend and Derek, what do you think will happen?

Make sure to leave comments letting me know what you liked, disliked, or just a two word something. Everything you guys send is an epic boost in how fast I get these chapters out. (Trust me I need motivation lol)

Have a lovely night and Thank You!


	6. Chapter 6: Over Dose

.

Chapter 6: Over Dose

.

Derek dropped Stiles off at his house at the appropriate time that night. His father wasn't home yet, but he shot him a text saying he was home and going to do homework. Stiles took a shower, changed into his pjs, and settled into his desk chair where he started to do research for a project he was working on for history class. Around 9 he went downstairs and started to make dinner for himself and his father. He prepared it so late because he knew his father would be home late and wanted the food to be at least luke warm.

After dinner was finished at 10pm he ate, and headed upstairs to work more. It wasn't until 10:45 that Derek appeared in his room uninvited. The man was sat on Stiles bed just watching him adoringly.

"Can't you use the front door like a normal person?" Stiles asked turning around surprised.

"I could, but I don't think your neighbors would like me sneaking in and out of the sheriff's house."

"Sneaking…" Stiles mumbled shaking his head before he went back to working. "Is Peter outside or something?"

"Nope. As a matter of fact I haven't caught his scent in a while." Derek said standing up. "I just came to check on you before your father came home."

And as if on cue Stiles heard the front door open to the house and his father come iside. Stiles, even with Derek there, felt a small weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Are you going to leave now?" Stiles asked softly.

"I'll stay." Derek said removing his black jacket and setting it on edge of the bed. He got in and waited for Stiles to join him, which didn't take much time at all. Together in each other's arms it felt like heaven to both of them. While Derek had to hold himself back as much as he could as to not attack Stiles right then and there, Stiles felt overly protected and outstandingly happy for the first time in years again. He wanted this feeling to go on forever.

The next day, Stiles woke up alone. It was a very cold feeling. He wasn't sure why Derek left or when, but he assumed it was for an important reason. So slowly he rose from his bead to get ready to greet the day and his father who he heard downstairs.

"Good morning Stiles." His father said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey dad, will you be working late tonight?" Stiles asked grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

"I might be, but I still want you home tonight, you understand me? No friends." The sheriff said to his son.

"Yeah…do you want me to go shopping or something?"

"No, I think we have everything mapped out for the next few days so don't worry about it." The sheriff took a large gulp of his coffee. "So come straight home. I'm proud of you for doing it yesterday." The sheriff nodded at his son before leaving the house for work.

Stiles finished eating and walked outside finding the black Camaro siting outside waiting for him to get inside. Derek was siting inside holding the stirring with both hands tightly.

"Everything okay?" Stiles asked as they pulled off instantly.

"Yeah." Derek took a deep breath and relaxed a little. "Two more days." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

Derek didn't reply. Instead he quickly made his way to the teenager's school and dropping him off. They barely talked the entire time.

"Derek, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, go to school and learn." The man said. Stiles wanted to say something, but instead got out. Derek pulled off a second later and he wanted to turn around and yell after him, but someone grabbed his shoulder and he freaked out and turned around.

"Stiles!" Scott said quickly.

"Oh, h-hey Scott!" Stiles replied.

"We need to talk, now." Scott said dragging his best friend around corner of the school building. Once they were alone Scott took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Okay, look, you're my best friend. We are as close as brothers Stiles and I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want you around Derek anymore. I think that has to be the stupidest thing you've ever done! He could kill you! And if you don't stop seeing him I'm going to tell the police, or your dad, which ever happens first."

"You're what?" Stiles asked angry.

"I'm sorry, but I care about your well being."

"My well being? Scott, I've never felt happier than with Derek! He makes me feel safe and secure! He understands me so much more than anyone else and we…it's complicated, but I really do like him Scott. I might actually love him."

"You're fucking stupid!" Scott almost screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"ME? I'm not dating a fucking murderer!" Scott screamed.

"I'm done." Stiles started to walk away but Scott stopped him.

"Look, I care about you Stiles. Don't do something stupid." Stiles snatched him arm away and walked away from his friend. He was done with this conversation, and he was done with Scott telling him who and how he should date.

Stiles didn't speak to Scott the rest of the day and at lacrosse practice it was no better. Coach Finstock was screaming so hard at the two of them the rest of the team didn't want to practice anymore.

"Stilinski!" Finstock screamed. "GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR OR SO GOD HELP ME YOU WILL BE ON THE BENCH FOREVER! EVEN IN DEATH! YOUR GRANDCHILDREN'S CHILDREN WILL BE ON THE BENCH, YOU HEAR ME! YOU TOO MCCALL! DON'T TEST ME! GREENBURGE CAN PLAY BETTER THAN YOU!"

Stiles tried his best, but by the end of practice he was sure that that coach's head was going to explode. They hit the locker room early, and Stiles showered and changed quicker than the rest to go meet Derek out front of the school. He wanted to be around Derek.

"Stiles!" He heard Scott call his name as he headed toward the front of the school. He thought about just walking forward and ignoring his friend, but decided against it.

"What, Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Look…I'm…sorry about how I handled things earlier today. That was wrong. But…you can't blame me Stiles. This is all really weird." Scott explained.

"I don't want to argue Scott." Stiles said. "Just…leave Derek and I alone, okay?"

"Can we at least talk about this more?"

Stiles was quite for a moment. "Yeah, later on we can." Stiles tried to smile, but he was feeling less and less good about himself by the minute. The friends parted ways and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Derek's car outside. He hopped in and rested his head on the dashboard.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked pulling off quickly.

"No…Scott and I got in a fight about us…"

"I knew it was a bad idea to tell him." Derek said. He reached over and touched the side of Stiles' face. "I can't make you feel happier with my power…but maybe…later on tonight I can?" Derek said and Stiles shook his head.

"My dad is going to be home early tonight I think."

Derek was silent for a while. "Today is Thursday, right?"

"Yes."

"Why not spend the night at my place?"

Stiles sat up and looked at Derek with a confused expression. "Where do you live? I know you use to live in that house in the woods…but…do you…really live there? I mean…it doesn't seem safe or anything…what if the roof caves in?"

"It's not going to cave in." Derek shook his head. "I've been working on it since I got out of jail."

"Oh…where?" Stiles asked.

"Upstairs, you donut."

Stiles laughed at that as they pulled up to the front of his house.

"How about Saturday then? Since it'll be the full moon?" Derek asked.

Stiles became very quiet thinking about the full moon. Derek sensed this and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry." Derek said softly and kissed the side of Stiles' cheek. "Go inside before your dad comes home."

Stiles stared down at their hands for a moment before he got out of the car and headed into his house. He fixed dinner early tonight and as he was sitting down to eat Derek appeared.

"Holy fuck balls!" Stiles yelled surprised that the man appeared so randomly inside his house. "Can you use the front door?"

Derek smirked and sat down. "I want to have dinner with you tonight."

"What about my dad?"

"He got a little busy. He'll be home a little late."

"Oh…" Stiles frowned. "How do you know?"

"I saw him get the call as I was heading somewhere."

"Oh… Okay." Stiles fixed Derek a plate and they sat down and ate together. Stiles felt happy that Derek was sitting with him and eating dinner together. Usually he just ate dinner alone and on rare occasions his dad would be home to eat with him.

"I caught Peter's scent just outside this morning." Derek said explaining why he wasn't in bed with Stiles this morning. "I don't know what he has planned, but I tracked him a while before I realized he was almost out of the state."

"I wish he would just die…I mean…I know he's your uncle and all…sorry…I'll shut up." Stiles rambled on.

"It's okay Stiles, I get it." Derek smiled at him as he ate. Once dinner was finished the two of them went upstairs just as the sheriff got home. Stiles quickly went downstairs to talk to his father for a moment before heading back upstairs to relax with Derek before going to sleep in his arms. It was always much easier falling asleep with worry in his arms.

Friday came around slow and steady and Stiles sensed there was something different going on today. Derek, even though being next to him curled up, had a very tense air about himself. Stiles shook his shoulder until the larger man woke up and stared at him.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Derek breathed.

"Are you sure?"

Derek nodded and sat up. He reached over and touched the side of Stiles' face, ghosting over the boy's pale skin, turning the milky white into a rosy peach.

"You look really nice today…" Derek mumbled softly. "So prefect."

"Haha, thanks…" Stiles blushed. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Yeah…but…fuck…" Derek was speaking really low, but wasted no time in pulling Stiles close to him. He kissed Stiles with so much passion that for a second Stiles thought he was going to pass out from lightheadedness.

"You really are amazing, you know that?" Derek said softly.

"You are really touchy this morning…" Stiles said. _Not that I'm complaining._

"Don't go to school today." Derek said kissing and biting the side of Stiles' neck. It didn't take much longer for Stiles to realize what was going on here.

"I-I thought the full moon was tomorrow night?"

"It is…" Derek said into Stiles' neck. He kissed and bit down his neck, removing his t-shirt, and starting to bite and lick Stile's chest.

"Then why…"

"Why not?" Derek moaned and Stiles froze up a little. Derek was usually a very silent lover, so for him to moan was a new sensation entirely.

"I have to go to school. I have a paper due." Stiles said, but all Derek did was hold him down.

"Stiles…" Derek breathed. "You just don't understand." He moaned pushing the teen under his muscular body. He stared down at Stiles with such lustful eyes that Stiles wanted to moan, but held it in. He wasn't sure what was happening, he thought this only lasted for one day. Derek said one day yet here he was, being held down at 7 in the morning by a werewolf about to jump him.

Derek wasted no time and pulling out his erection and stroking it slowly for Stiles to look at. Stiles, who wanted to look away, didn't. He watched as Derek pleased himself and eventually Stiles started to respond.

Derek pulled Stiles erection out and started to stroke his as a line of pre-cum dripped down from Derek's body.

"Derek." Stiles wanted to tell him to stop, that he had to go to school, or something else, but he couldn't. And when the werewolf started to pull down the teen's pants, he didn't protest. Instead he waited for whatever Derek was going to do next until there was a knock on the door.

"Stiles." The sheriff called.

"Crap!" Stiles sat up, but Derek held him down.

"Stiles, you okay in there?" He heard the door knob turn.

"I'M FINE DAD! I'm fine, don't come in!" Stiles called out with his voice cracking a few times.

"Gees son, get it together. You're going to be late." He heard the sheriff say before he walked away.

"Alright!" The teenager called after before turning his attention back to Derek and their situation.

"Stiles…I can't wait any longer." Derek moaned again and Stiles shivered a little.

"Yes, yes you can wait!" Stiles said starting to get out of the bed. "If my dad comes back we're screwed."

"Stiles…" Derek moaned and the teenager couldn't take it anymore.

"Derek Hale stop it, okay! I have one more day of class left, stop it!"

"No!" Derek started to bite down on Stiles' neck, hard enough that Stile's thought for sure he was going to draw blood.

"Stop! Derek stop! Stop! Stop!" Stiles was starting to get kind of loud now, but Derek was hurting him. He pushed and pushed the larger man, but Derek didn't budge.

"Derek, please, you need to stop, seriously, you need to! I have to go to school and my dad is in the house and I'm afraid, Derek!" Stiles started to push harder on the older man, tears starting to stream down his face, he was starting to panic, and his breathing was becoming shallow. Stiles grabbed Derek's hair and started to pull it, but his arms started to feel like jelly and worst of all his vision was starting to get dim.

"Derek, Derek please!" Stiles cried as his vision started to grow darker and darker until finally everything went black.

.

.

.

.

Stiles woke up in the dark. He felt light headed and thirsty but most of all dizzy. He wasn't sure what happening or where he was, but he knew he needed to get to water.

Slowly, he sat up and realized he was in his room still. He got out of bed slowly, but that wasn't slow enough to combat the extremely heavy weight he felt coming down on his head. So he sat there, in the dark for a long while, just getting his balance under control before he stood up again and headed for the door. The rest of his house was just as dark as his room and it left him wondering where everyone was. No dad, no Derek, no one…

When he finally reached the kitchen and got a glass of water he started to hear howling, but it sounded like it was coming from the back of his head, and not from any direction. The singular howl was soon joined with other howls, each one stronger and more intense than the last. The sound became so overbearing that the boy fell to his knees and started to scream for it to stop over and over again.

"I can make it stop."

And just like that all the howling in his head was gone. Stiles looked up and his mouth fell agape. Peter was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Stiles." He said softly.

"W-where is Derek?" Peter put his index finger to his chin and tapped it a few times as if he was thinking.

"Derek? Oh, you mean the corpse over there?" Peter pointed with a smile on his face. Stiles felt a shiver go down his spine as he slowly turned toward where Peter was pointing. He felt all the color leave his face as he stared at the body, pinned up on the wall of his kitchen. Derek's body. Derek was…was…DEAD?

Stiles started to scream, he screamed so loud that he started to feel blood rise up from his throat. He felt dizzy and faint, but he couldn't help but scream, nor could he help hearing Peter behind him laughing. The howling returned in the back of his head, this time louder and more violent as he felt a hard hand come down on his shoulder. Stiles tried to get away, but the hand continued to pull the boy harder and harder into the darkness of his house. Stiles clawed at the floor screaming for someone to help him, but no one answered him. The howls were now a symphony of sharp screeching.

.

"STILES, STILES, STILES, STIIIIIILLLLEEEESSSSS!"

There was hard slap across Stiles' face before his eyes shot open, he sat up, panting and crying, confused and scared.

"Stiles, it's okay, hey, hey, it's okay!" Derek said holding his mate in his arms tightly as Stiles struggled to understand he was back in reality.

"Peter is going to kill me!" Stiles screamed, but Derek held him down, comforting him as best he could.

"Peter isn't here; he isn't going to kill anyone!" Derek said trying his best to calm his mate. He was using his power but it wasn't working right now, Stiles was too stressed out and scared to be effected by it at the moment.

"Derek, please, I'm sorry!" Stiles started to sob.

"It's not your fault Stiles, relax!" Derek said trying to sooth the younger boy. It took a while before Stiles started to calm down and the effects of Derek's power started to work their magic.

"I'm so sorry." Stiles said after a moment. "I was just worried that my dad would find out." Stiles cried.

"Find out what?" Derek asked still holding his mate. Stiles took a moment and started to calm his breathing and look around. Derek, despite what he thought, was fully dressed, and so was he. Derek was also not overly come with lust, and when he looked at his window it was still dark out.

"Was…was I ….dreaming?" Stiles asked confused.

"Yeah, you started to kick me, and then you started to scream, and then thrashed around." Derek said softly.

"What day is it?" Stiles asked confused.

"Friday morning?" Derek said.

"Oh…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Stiles said taking a deep breath.

"Did you have a nightmare about Peter?"

"Yeah…and…you too…" Stiles felt embarrassed, but Derek simply pressed the side of his face to Stiles. "I'm sorry." Derek whispered.

"I just don't want to do this full moon thing." Stiles said softly.

"I know, and I'm trying my best to work with it too. This is my first time going through this. To be honest, the only things I've been thinking the last week have been ways to get you pregnant." Derek said and Stiles chuckled a little.

"I don't think that's happening."

"Yeah I know; that's the disappointing part."

"Do you have any idea how this will happen? Will you just…I don't know, attack me?"

"Maybe, maybe not, let's not think about it until Saturday." Stiles agreed and rested into Derek's arms.

"Peter killed you in my dream also…"

"I'll be killing Peter the next time I see him, believe me." Derek said. "You have nothing to worry about. Now go back to sleep, and I'll watch over you tonight. You have to go to school tomorrow."

Stiles didn't want to go to sleep, but Derek was using his power again at a high and soon Stiles was drifting off to sleep once more.

When morning came around Derek woke Stiles up instead of his alarm or dad waking the teen up. Stiles took a shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs where his father was reading the paper.

"Are you going to work today?" Stiles asked hoping he would say no.

"I wish, I'm taking the late shift tonight." The sheriff said and Stiles wanted to just lay back down in bed, but instead nodded his head and headed out the door for school. He hadn't thought about Scott until then and what he said about exposing Derek and him to his father. Stiles wasn't even sure if he wanted to tell his dad they were dating yet himself. That's why they were always sneaking around…_oh yeah, and the fact my father put him in jail personally and I helped. Yup, yup…_

Derek pulled up to the front of the house just in time as Stiles closed the front door. He hopped in the car and they pulled off to class. This was starting to become a serious routine for the two of them, and Stiles was really starting to like it. He got to see Derek all day except for when he was in school, which was a bummer, but it was something that had to be done.

"I'll see you later." Derek said stopping the car in the front of the school building.

"Derek…"

"Hmm?"

"You don't think Scott will tell anyone…"

"You've known him the longest." Derek said and he was right, he did know him the longest. Yet for the past week he felt like he didn't know him at all. Stiles nodded and got out the car and he felt the tension he'd been missing while inside the car.

Stiles was surprised when he didn't see Scott around the school for a while, considering they had classes together, but when lunch rolled around Scott was sitting in their usual spot. He took a deep breath and sat down at the table.

"Hey Scott."

"Stiles."

"Don't be like this, Scott!"

"I don't get why Stiles. I'm your brother practically and I don't get it!" Scott shook his head.

"I told you already."

"I don't know…maybe I'm just not met to get it." Scott sighed. "You're my best friend Stiles. Whatever you go through I want to be there for you, even if what you are doing is completely stupid and dumb."

"Thanks…I think…" Stiles laughed awkwardly.

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow night? Do you want to come over and play some Xbox one?"

Stiles mind went straight to Derek and the full moon. "I would." Stiles started. "But I have plans with Derek that night. Sunday would be great!"

"What are you guys going to do?" Scott asked visibly nervous.

"We are just going to hang out at his place..." Stiles said barely above a whisper.

Scott started at him flabbergasted but didn't say anything. He just cleared his throat. "Alright…so Sunday it is?"

"Yeah." Stiles smiled.

.

.

.

Hello! I thought I'd leave all my comments to the end from now on!

I can't believe I'm on chapter 6 already! Thank you to all the people who are still reading and everything! It makes me feel super great

knowing you guys enjoy what I write! :D

Anyway, I'm still doing the drug theme chapter titles, I don't know why, but why not?

.

NEXT TIME: We'll figure out what Derek does when mating time comes along!

We'll also discover what Scott will do about telling the police or not!

And Peter, the blood thirsty butt head will appear again! Because, well, he's a bad a$$.

.

Thank you for reading again and make sure to comment and stuff! Have a nice night!


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting Pleasure

Chapter 7: Fighting Pleasure

.

.

Saturday was spent with an awkward air. Stiles was sizing up Derek as much as he could from the moment they woke up until the sun started to set. Stiles wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was hoping it was going to be nothing like his dream from before.

Around six in the afternoon Stiles, without his father knowing of course, got into Derek's black Camaro and the two headed to Derek's place in the woods. Stiles was fidgeting with his shirt, the seat belt, the car seats, and everything else his fingers to reach. Derek reached over and grabbed Stiles' hand from the seat belt he was picking at and set their hands on top of the center arm rest. Stiles started to relax into the touch, but he was still nervous, even with Derek holding his hand.

"Are you going to be gentle?" Stiles blurted out.

Derek glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes."

He nodded a few times and looked out his window. They were now turning onto highway 47 and Stiles wasn't sure if he was going to able to contain himself. But before his emotions started to overwhelm him he felt calm again, thanks to Derek.

"Are we going to be safe?" Stiles asked.

"I can't get you pregnant, Stiles." Derek said sounding defeated almost. Stiles turned to him and noticed that he was in fact looking a little down. Stiles had never asked him much about his fixation on getting him pregnant but now seemed like the time.

"I wasn't taking about pregnancy actually…are you okay? I mean…I know I'm a boy and everything, but I'm in high school still, so having a child right now doesn't seem like a smart move. Maybe in a few years or something…you know? Not now…right this moment…no…Derek?"

"Stiles…" Derek tightened his grip a little on Stiles' hand but didn't say anything else.

"No, come on, let's talk about this!" Stiles hedged. "You want kids to carry on your blood line; I can respect that, but not now. I mean if we wait about five years…" It hit Stiles like a ton of bricks at that moment that he was planning their future including children. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"It's not just about children…it's about…" Derek shook his head.

"Come on, tell me!"

"From the moment we first fucked…I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do than get you pregnant Stiles. It's more than just continuing a bloodline. It's about creating a pack, a bond, a serious connection that comes from more than just having sex. I've been alone for so long, and after everything that happened with my family and Peter, you…you are a constant. Without you I'd die, that is a fact, I need you. I want to protect you, but I also want to expand with you. I want a family…a pack."

Stiles was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say after that. He felt extremely loved, and at the same time extremely selfish. "I'm so sorry Derek." Stiles said so low, it was barely above a whisper.

The car pulled up to the front of the mansion in the woods. Derek cut the engine and turned to his mate, caressing his face softly.

"Don't be sorry about anything. This is something I have to work out."

"No, no, no, this is something both of us have to work out!" Stiles said quickly. "After all…I am your mate, right?" Stiles grinned and Derek couldn't help leaning in and kissing Stiles in that moment. Stiles welcomed the kiss, opening his mouth and taking Derek into him. Derek started to reach under Stiles' shirt, his fingers sliding up the boy's body brushing over his nipples causing Stiles to shiver.

Derek let go abruptly and got out of the car confusing Stiles for a moment before his door opened and Derek scooped him out of his seat. Derek continued the kiss as he carried Stiles to the house and up the old stairs. He opened the door with his free hand and headed upstairs where Derek had been working on one room in particular. When the older man opened the door Stiles opened his eyes a little surprised.

Derek had renovated the master bedroom; the walls were a light brown, the floor was a dark stained wood, the kick and crown molding was the same wood hue, but the bed stole the show. The bed was amazing, it was California king sized; with soft embroider sheets of dark blues, gold, and greens, with side tables and lamps. Stiles stopped kissing Derek to just look around.

"Did you do all of this?" Stiles asked with his mouth agape.

"I renovated it, but most of the design choices I just asked about." Derek replied looking into his mates eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it! I mean, yeah." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and pressed his lips to his. "Do you feel any different?"

"Not yet, the sun hasn't set completely." Derek said backing up slowly and falling into the bed with Stiles still in his arms, only now the teen was straddling him, looking down at his mate with adoration.

"This is all really weird…not…bad weird, but just different, you know? I wasn't expecting any of this to happen when I met you. I mean I was arresting you technically when I met you…hahah…"

Derek nodded looking up at Stiles.

"And when I think about it now…I'm actually really glad we're together."

"I'm glad we are together too."

"Derek…I think I might actually…more than like you."

"Love me?"

"Those are the words."

"Say it."

"Derek Hale…I love you." Stiles whispered and Derek reached up a little to kiss him, this time, with more passion and lust than before in the car, this time with a desire so strong that Stiles could feel it in his bones. Derek reached up and pulled Stiles' shirt off, exposing his body for his eyes to roam over. His kisses traveled down Stiles' neck slowly to his chest.

Stiles reached under to remove Derek's shirt, slipping it over the man's head and staring down at what was all his as Derek started to unbuckle Stiles' jeans. Derek sat up and removed Stiles jeans, then his own and soon both guys were naked entangled in each other waiting for something either knew how to start.

Derek started to bite down on Stiles' neck, before they might have been little love nips, but this time they were harder and felt more permanent. His fingers dug deeper into Stiles' skin, drawing blood, and his erection, usually a soft pink in color, was now an unhuman 100 percent red. Stiles of course didn't notice any of this, instead his eyes were closed and he was enjoying the sensation of Derek touching him, no matter how rough the touch was. He was trying his best to not freak out and plenty of that was thanks to Derek's power.

Derek flipped them over so Stiles was sitting on top of him. He looked up at his mate, into his chocolate brown eyes, and released a slow breath. "I love you too, Stiles. I've always loved you." Derek said with such adoration that Stiles filled with warmth from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head.

Derek reached for his erection and stroked it a few times before he started to prepare Stiles, this time much better from times pasts. Stiles was unsure of the sensations he was feeling, but didn't back away, Derek was keeping his promise about being gentle. He looked into Stiles eyes, making a connection between the two of them so strong Stiles started to melt. His soul seemed to stretch out toward Derek's, and his to his. Stiles was so entranced by their connection he didn't notice when Derek was fully inside of him, it felt completely painless. Only when Derek started to thrust upward into his mate did Stiles start to feel something. Again, at first he was unsure, but slowly pleasure started to build inside of him. It was a slow burn that heated his body up and made his erection start to drip precum.

"Derek…" Stiles breathed out as pleasure started to take over. Derek took ahold of Stiles hips and began to glide his mate's hips over his erection.

_This…this feels really amazing...oh my God, it feels so great…_

Stiles was on the verge of crying he was so happy, but something changed in an instant. Derek's grip on Stiles' body tightens and his eyes started to glow. Stiles stared down at him, confusion taking him for just a second before he realized what was happening. Derek's thrusting stopped, but his grip continued to tighten on Stiles' hips, drawing blood.

Stiles started to pull away from Derek, pushing hard against his chest as he tried to get off the top of him, but to no avail. "Derek let go of me!" Stiles yelled, and Derek loosened his grip.

The sun had set outside without either of them noticing. Derek was now dealing with the needs to transform, mate with Stiles, and protect him all at once. Usually during a full moon Derek didn't transform, he learned to control himself years ago, but that wasn't the case now. Having a mate changed things intensely.

"Derek?" Stiles said trying to talk to his unresponsive mate. The older man closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths trying to control at least his need to transform, which was the easiest. He then flipped the two of them over, holding Stiles down under him a little too tight for the teenager's comfort. Derek opened his eyes again and looked into Stiles'. His eyes were still glowing, but it didn't stop Stiles from looking into the electric blue. It enticed him actually.

Ever so slowly, Derek re-entered Stiles body. He let go of the teenager in fear of hurting him and gripped the sheets of the large bed instead, taking slow and staggered breathes Derek continued. Stiles was a little unnerved, but Derek took care of that too. He relaxed Stiles, trying to get the boy to calm down as much as possible to enjoy what they were doing. Finally, with everything falling into place carefully Derek started to pick up the pace of his thrusting. He was going much fast than before, pushing deeper into Stiles than what felt possible, and growling lowly under his breath.

Stiles on the far spectrum of things was actually fully immersed in pleasure at this moment. His legs were in the air, wide open, welcoming Derek with all he had. His face was red blushing from the pleasure Derek was giving him, his mouth open, and Stiles loved every second of it. He moaned under the touch of Derek, listening to his mate growl, feeling his body thrust into him deeper and harder.

_I'm pretty sure this is what heaven is like, I'm 100 percent positive of it; it has to be…_

Derek managed to reach between the two of them and grab Stiles' erection and stroke it. He wanted Stiles to come first, his mates pleasure was everything to him.

"Derek…" Stiles panted trying to hold off coming as long as he could, but nothing could stop it from happening and within seconds Stiles was coming all over the both of them. Seeing Stiles orgasm was all Derek needed to grip Stiles' ass and ram into him, staring intensely into the younger boy's eyes until finally Derek came deep inside of the teen, holding his pose for a minute, making sure all of his sperm was deep inside of Stiles securely before he pulled out.

Derek rolled over on his side of the bed feeling oddly accomplished in a way. Stiles on the other hand was a mess on the other side, panting and breathing intensely, trying to come down from his orgasmic high.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Derek said looking at the blood and bruises on Stiles' body. He rolled over and began to hold Stiles in his arms. "I tried my best to suppress the transformation."

"It doesn't hurt that much…actually the whole thing was overshadowed by you." Stiles smiled at Derek. "It was really great, actually."

"Ahhhhh, how nice; two lovers in each other's arms after fucking each other senseless."

Stiles and Derek both turned quickly to the door where Peter was standing. He was smiling; his head tilted slightly to the side, his express was complete contentment.

Derek got up immediately, putting on a pair of pants.

"After you put your jeans on nephew I'd suggest you take a seat next to your…little mate."

"What do you want Peter?" Derek asked still standing, his stance defensive.

"You know, after the whole fire thing I thought it was pretty obvious what I wanted, after they _KILLED MY MATE!_" The man screamed.

Derek took a step forward, but Peter warned him again. "Peter, killing isn't going to bring her back!"

"I know it won't." He said snapping his fingers. "But it feels nice, anyway." From behind him a man stepped into the light holding Stiles' friend by the neck.

"SCOTT?" Stiles yelled getting up but Derek immediately stopped his mate, pushing him back into the bed.

"We found him just outside, looks like he was searching for you, Stiles."

"Don't say his name." Derek hissed and Peter laughed.

"What are you going to do? You couldn't even stop them from killing your family."

"THEY WERE YOUR FAMILY TOO!" Derek barked.

Peter took a few more steps into the room, but Derek blocked him.

"Always wanting to defend what is yours, huh?" Peter said getting close to his nephew. "You do realize you can't defend shit?" Peter snapped his fingers again and the man behind him grew a long claw and put it to Scott's neck. Even though Scott was unconscious it didn't make the situation less stressful.

"Derek, you gotta do something! He's my best friend!" Stiles yelled, but Derek didn't budge. His main priority was protecting Stiles, not Stiles' friends.

"Yeah Derek, come on, protect the lowly human from the big bad wolf!" Peter snarled, upset now, he started to phase, his body contorting.

Derek did the same, phasing into a werewolf and holding his ground with his uncle. Stiles stared on in complete shock as they charged at each other, Derek knocking Peter through the wall and into the hallway. Stiles wanted to get up to see the rest of the fight, but the other man was still standing there was Scott and his claw to his friend's neck.

_Great, I'm naked, a werewolf is going to kill my friend, and Derek is going to be killed by another werewolf. This is a great way to start the weekend._

"What's the matter human?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Stiles snapped. He was tired of being the weak human while Derek did all the fighting. "I just want to put my pants on."

"Go ahead, your two inches won't surprise me." The guy said laughing, his claw getting dangerously close to Scott's neck. Stiles quickly reached for his pants on the floor and put them on. He then stood up thinking of how to do this.

"Sit the fuck back down." The man snapped.

"I could…or you could let my friend go."

The man laughed raring back to do so, and in this moment Stiles ran forward and sprayed his eyes with pepper spray. The man screamed, throwing Scott across the room as he did so and bending over in pain, clawing at his eyes.

Stiles quickly ran over to Scott, putting his arm around his best friend he started to drag his friend around and through the hole in the wall while the man started to get his vision back.

Stiles headed down the hallway as fast as he could with Scott's dead weight on him and headed to the staircase. He could hear, just outside of the house Derek and Peter fighting and he wasn't sure if being inside or outside was more dangerous at the moment.

"Come here you little shit!"

_Better outside it is…_

Stiles dragged his friend down the stairs and out the front door. Derek's Camaro wasn't that far away from the front of the house, but he could see Peter and Derek fighting closer to the house, which made it a tossup of whether he'd make it to the car in one piece with Scott or not. But the thought of having that angry guy in the house attack him was enough to push Stiles to try. He took a deep breath and rushed toward the car. He was using all of the strength in his body to move the two of them, and when he reached the car and managed to put Scott inside the passenger seat Peter went flying just above his head, scary the boy still for a moment as he screamed with his eyes closed. But soon the danger had passed and behind him Derek and Peter were fighting again, but this time farther back into the woods.

The teenager ran around to the other side of the car and got inside, slamming the door he grab the spare keys from the glove compartment and shoved them into the ignition, but then stopped. He looked at Derek fighting for his life and couldn't move. Something inside of him was telling him not to leave Derek's side, but when he looked at Scott he wanted to leave. He needed to get his friend home. It was a constant push and pull in his mind that resulted in Peter charging the car and scaring the boy as Peter ripped the door off its hinges. Derek tried to stop him, but Peter was too fast and bit down, HARD, on Scott's arm, causing blood to ooze from the gash instantly. Peter removed his mouth and was knocked down by Derek.

"You'll fucking pay before I do!" Peter yelled before disappearing into the trees.

Derek could see Peter's comrade jumping from the second story of the house and joining him in the woods. Derek roared after them, but didn't continue to chase them. Instead he turned to Stiles and Scott inside his car.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded. He'd never been that close to Derek's wolf form and it was kind of frightening.

"I-I'm fine. Scott's bleeding…" Stiles looked at the gash on Scott's arm, but it was gone. "He was bleeding…he had a huge bite mark, right there!"

Derek didn't waste any time in picking up Scott to carry into his house, while at the same time transforming. "Come on, Stiles." Derek said walking back.

They entered the house and Derek sat Scott on the kitchen island.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked.

"He is…but…just a little different now…" Derek said crossing his arms.

"A little different how, Derek? Is he going to grow an extra head, sprout fur, turn into a fish, what?" Stiles asked confused.

Derek just shook his head. "Stiles, calm down, please."

"How can I? You were almost killed! He was almost killed!"

Derek grabbed Stiles shoulders and pulled him close to his body. "Stiles, nothing is going to happen to your friend."

"Okay…okay…" Stiles breathed. "I'm just really worried about him. If anything happens to him it falls on me…"

"And if anything happens to you, it falls on me." Derek said softly.

Stiles nodded a few times. "Peter ruined your bedroom."

"I'll fix it tomorrow."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Derek said leaning in and kissing Stiles gently on the lips. "Stay here tonight."

"I should really get Scott home."

"You're going to take him home like that?" Derek asked embracing Stiles fully.

Stiles looked at his buddy on the table and then back to Derek. "Okay, maybe not."

"Then stay the night with me, besides it's still a full moon." Derek started to nip at Stiles' ear.

"I thought it was done?"

"It's not over until the sun rises. Peter was just an obstacle…" Derek mumbled softly, and Stiles smiled.

"Are your eyes going to glow again?"

"Probably."

.

.

.

New fancy chapter with a very sexy ending. Haha.

But, yeah, Peter is back again and still messing things up for Stiles and Derek. Plus Scott was bitten, Oh NO!

But besides all of that, what will Stiles' dad say when he gets home? IF he gets home? (Or should I say limp home? hee hee.)

.

Thank you so much for reading my work thus far and don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what you guys have to say!

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Unsteady Awakenings

.

Chapter 8: Unsteady awakenings

.

When Stiles and Derek woke up on Sunday it was safe to say that Stiles looked like he'd been to hell and back, yet he didn't feel it at all. As a matter of fact he felt light as air! Despite serious pain in his ribs and an ache in his nether regions, he felt okay. Derek had controlled himself as best he could last night and it turned out to be very interesting for Stiles' enjoyment, but now wasn't the time to think about that. Instead, after a moment of getting himself out of his dream world, Stiles' thoughts went straight to his friend they'd left in the kitchen last night with a blanket Stiles later threw over him.

Stiles quickly put on his jeans and his long sleeve shirt before bounding downstairs to see if Scott was okay, but when Stiles rounded the corner his heart skipped a beat. Scott wasn't on the table. He wasn't under the table. He wasn't anywhere in the kitchen and Stiles started to panic.

He checked the living room, the den, the reading room, and any extra room in Derek's ran down house, but didn't find his friend anywhere in the blackened halls. Derek came down the stairs a moment later at a leisurely pace.

"Scott isn't here, I checked everywhere!" Stiles yelled, his eyes searching.

"I don't smell him, which mean he probably left. Call his cell phone." Derek said calmly walking into the kitchen. Stiles grabbed his phone out of his jean's pocket. The battery was low, and when he called Scott's number the call dropped; twice, before it shut off completely. Stiles screamed and through the phone across the room.

"Stop throwing stuff." Derek called from the kitchen.

Stiles' blood was boiling as he walked into the kitchen where Derek was fixing himself a sandwich.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Scott's missing and I need to find him! He could be hurt or in danger or something worse!" Stiles screamed.

Derek turned to him but didn't say anything, he didn't even look into Stiles' eyes, instead he looked above him and said, "Why was Scott here last night in the first place? After what happened last night when he woke up he probably noticed some _changes_ and left."

"What?" Stiles practically screamed.

"I'm saying I don't really care." Derek turned around back to his meal.

"I don't believe you right now. I have to be dreaming." Stiles said pinching himself.

"Don't pinch yourself." Derek mumbled as he ate.

"Why are you acting like this?" Stiles asked grabbing Derek's shoulder so he'd turn around, but he didn't. Instead Derek just placed his hands on the counter.

"Stiles I don't want to talk about Scott."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Stiles asked. "Because this is something that is important to me!"

"What should be important to you is getting home so you can talk to your father and find out what your punishment will be." Derek said finally turning around and looking into Stiles' eyes. "I don't want him to send you away."

Stiles stared into Derek's eyes, but didn't say anything. The will to look for Scott faded into a soft thought in the back of his head. The teen simply nodded and went to put his shoes on.

Derek's car was totaled from the fight last night, so they would have to walk up the long road until they got to the highway where they'd then have to call for a taxi, against Derek's wishes. Once the two were in the backseat of the car, Derek with a baseball cap and sunglasses on to hide his face, Stiles decided to bring up the subject of Scott one more time.

"I just hope that Scott is okay." Stiles said softly.

"He'll be fine." Derek said sharply looking straight ahead.

"De-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Derek said ending the conversation. The taxi pulled up to the front of Stiles' house, the Sheriff's car was outside which meant his father was home. He took a deep breath and got out of the car and headed up to the front door of his house as the taxi pulled away.

"Hello?" Stiles said softly as he opened the front door.

"In here." His father called from the living room. Stiles shut the door and entered the living room where his father was standing by the bay window looking out at the street. It hit Stiles in that moment that he could have seen Derek through the window.

"Hey, there." Stiles said putting his hands in his pockets. His father turned to him and looked his son in his eyes.

"Where were you?" The Sheriff asked. It was clear cut, and straight forward, with no hint of emotion. Stiles felt his throat close up as he tried to think of something to say.

"I was out with my friend."

"What is their name?"

"Dad-"

"WHAT IS THEIR NAME, STILES?" The Sheriff yelled, his face turning red with anger. Stiles became really quite. "Are you doing drugs?"

"No."

"Are you doing something illegal?"

"No."

"Then what are you hiding from me, Stiles?"

"It's just…I…have a new friend…and I don't think you'll accept them." Stiles said choosing his words wisely.

"Who are they? Give me a name."

"D…Derek Hale." Stiles said feeling a heavy weight lifting off his shoulders. He took a deep breath and waited for his dad's reaction, which he wasn't expecting. Sheriff Stilinski laughed, and he laughed hard.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you?" He asked crossing his arms.

Stiles stared at his father, unsure of whether or not to say anything.

"Stiles, you can't be serious. That man is dangerous. He just got out of jail a month ago!"

"He isn't dangerous, he was acquitted of all charges."

"Ha, a lot of murderers are acquitted of charges, Stiles."

"Derek didn't kill anyone. He is really...the nicest person I've met." The teen said defending his mate, but in the back of his mind he was cursing Derek out for his jackass behavior that morning.

"Stiles have you lost your mind? Wait, wait, wait; was Derek the same person you've been hanging out with all those nights?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said you were out with a girl?"

Stiles was silent again. He could feel the pressure between them building and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"I…I need to sit down." The sheriff said taking a seat in the arm chair. "Stiles…" He started to rub his temples.

"I wasn't expecting any of this to happen dad, really I wasn't! It just happened and…" The teen stopped talking afraid he would upset his father more.

"Where is Derek Hale now?" His father asked.

"I don't know…we kind of had an argument."

"Did he hurt you?" The Sheriff stood up.

"What? No, no, no, no, Derek would never do that!" Stiles said quickly waving his hands.

"Let me see your arms." The sheriff said and Stiles' face turned red. He wore a long sleeve shirt to Derek's place because he had a feeling the werewolf would bruise his pale skin, and he was right. Under his shirt were healing cuts, scrapes, bruises, and much more, all out of love, but they all looked like abuse.

To Stiles' dad they would look like abuse.

"Dad, relax! Derek isn't hurting me or anything crazy like that."

"Is it really that crazy Stiles?" His father yelled shaking his head. "And another thing, Scott's mother called me up last night, she said Scott was going to meet you at a friend's place to hang out and she hasn't heard from him since."

"I haven't seen Scott since Friday. We agreed we were going to hang out today." Stiles said trying to remain calm about what he knew and his father didn't.

"Were you with Derek all night?"

"Yes…you aren't trying to say Derek did something to Scott are you? I was with him all day that's impossible!"

"Jesus…"

There was another pause in the conversation.

"Are you telling me everything?"

"Yeah dad, why wouldn't I?"

His father stared at him for a moment shaking his head. "Go upstairs Stiles…"

"Am I grounded?"

"You never stopped being." The sheriff said walking away.

The teenager ran upstairs expecting to find Derek, but he wasn't there. His room felt empty without him, especially since they had spent the last week together none stop. Stiles began to wonder if this is what it was going to be like always. No Derek, expect when the full moon started.

Instead of dwelling on it, Stiles decided to distract himself by taking a shower. He gladly hopped into his shower and washed away the dried blood from his thighs and hips, he washed away the sweat from his body, and the semen stuck to his skin until he felt clean again.

When he returned to his room Derek still wasn't there, so he changed into some clothes and plopped down at his computer desk, but didn't turn on the computer.

He was more or less concerned with two things. Derek and Scott.

Derek didn't want to talk to him this morning, or at least not about Scott, who was missing. He wasn't sure what Derek knew about Scott but it was bothering him more and more by the second.

"Worried about me?"

Stiles jumped and fell out of his chair, scared by the sudden appearance of Derek in his room.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Stiles hissed.

Derek sat on the edge of Stiles' bed. "Out buying a car."

"Well while you were out enjoying your car search my dad drilled me about us…and…he found out." Stiles said sitting back in his chair.

"He knows?"

"I think so…I mean…he knows I'm with you all the time now." Stiles rubbed his face. "We need to find Scott."

"Scott will be fine."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because he will be, Stiles." Derek stood up. "Trust me."

"I don't know if I can trust you if you keep acting like this! I don't get it!" Stiles said watching as Derek crossed the room to him and squatted in front of Stiles so they were eye level with each other.

"Scott was bitten last night by Peter, and he changed."

"Changed how?"

"He's like us now."

"W-what? No, no, no, no that's crazy!"

"How do you think this happens to people?"

"I don't know! I'm sure there is a full moon involved, or something…"

"There are a few different ways to become one of us. One is a bite by an Alpha, another is to be born into it."

"Which are you?"

"Born, a fifth generation werewolf." Derek said intensely.

"Does that make you royalty or something?" Stiles asked genuinely curious.

"It's rare that werewolves mate so purely, so I guess you could think of it like that."

"Do you think your mother would have approved of me?" Stiles asked concerned now. Derek stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and standing up. "She would have liked you." Derek said taking his seat on the edge of the bed again. "She would have loved anyone I mated with."

"Was she a nice person?"

"She was. She had a big heart and loved being around people." Derek said fondly. "And I want you to know Scott will be okay. He's just going through the transformation and needs to be left alone. Give him time and he'll find his way back home. It's a lot to go through the first 24 hours. After that he'll wake up feeling completely normal and go home. On the next full moon he'll phase completely."

"How will he get up in the first place?"

"His instincts moved him to a safer place, like sleep walking. He'll be okay Stiles."

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the beginning?" Derek stood up again and walked over to Stiles, getting down to eye level with the teenage boy.

"Because the first thing out of your mouth in the morning shouldn't be about Scott."

"You were jealous?" Stiles asked with a grin.

Instead of replying Derek pressed his lips to Stiles' for a moment, enjoying the sweet taste of his mate. "I had more on my mind than your friend."

"Your car?"

"My car, my mate, our future…"

"Children?"

Derek nodded.

_God, when he looks like that it makes me feel like crap…_

They were silent for a while, just looking into each other eyes before Stiles finally said something.

"We'll figure it out, just not right now."

Derek nodded and pressed his forehead to Stiles'.

.

.

.

Just as Stiles was starting to calm down about everything that had been happening to him there was a knock on his bedroom door. He glanced at Derek who was staring at him intensely before hiding in the room. Stiles got up and opened his door; his father was standing there in his normal clothes.

"Hey dad." Stiles said nervously.

"Stiles we need to talk more about this, because I just can't wrap my head around it." The sheriff said walking in and sitting on his son's bed. "Now explain to me, from the beginning this thing about you and Derek Hale."

Stiles sat down at his desk facing his father. "From the beginning?"

"Yes, Stiles."

The teenager took a deep breath before he started to tell his father an even more watered down version of how Derek and him met. He told him that he ran into his at the store and started talking for a while. After that they ran into each other again, and before they knew it the two were good friends. It wasn't long before Stiles would hang out with him all night and that is when the Sheriff asked him to stop.

"Are…are you two dating?"

"I mean…I don't know if you'd put a label on it, dad…" Stiles said scratching the back of his head.

"Is it serious?" The sheriff asked.

_Why did he have to ask that? Of course it's serious and Derek can hear me if I lie…crap, crap, crap…_

"Kind of, yeah." Stiles said trying to be casual about it.

The sheriff put his head in his hands trying to wrap his head around what his son was say. "Stiles you can't just…date him!" The sheriff said looking up at his son. "For heaven sakes I put him in jail!"

"I know dad…I…"

"You hated his juts when we put him in jail, what could have changed now?"

It was Stiles' turn to cover his face for a moment in thought. "It…it just changed dad, I can't really explain."

"I can't forbid you from not talking to him, I'm not around enough to police that…heck, I'm barely around enough to keep you grounded or know when my own flesh and blood is…dating Derek Hale."

"I'm sorry dad, but he isn't what everyone makes him out to be. He is really nice and wouldn't hurt a fly."

" A fly…ha! No, not a fly, but he'd hurt humans."

"Dad!" Stiles said.

His father held up his hand as he stood up again and headed to the room door. "Like I said Stiles, I can't stop you from doing whatever it is you're doing. I can only hope that I raised you with enough common sense that you won't do anything to get yourself killed…" He looked at his son's exposed arms. "Or hurt…I'm…just really disappointed in you." The sheriff left leaving his son alone in his room.

Stiles stood there looking at he closed door feeling like a failure. He'd done everything in his power to protect his father as best he could, but really he couldn't protect his father from himself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Derek said shutting the door. "He's just in shock."

"Why couldn't you use your fancy powers on him?" Stiles asked turning to Derek. "Huh?"

"They have the greatest effect on you, or people who are feeling the same motions as you." Derek said touching Stiles' arm where a very prominent bruise was darkening.

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear…" Stiles said pushing his forehead to Derek's chest.

"Things will get better." Derek said rubbing his mates back.

"Yeah, but I don't think my dad will ever forgive me."

"He will… it's better that that you told him about us, than Scott."

.

.

.

On the other side of town in the woods near Highway 47 sitting under a mossy tree was Scott, shaking and cold. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was open and his limps were burning. His body was getting use to its new microbiology. It was becoming acclimated to every change down to the cellular level and it was burning. Every sound inside his dark mind seemed amplified. Ever smell seemed more complex and loaded, everything was coming after him, everything was new and painful, and at the same time glorious. His body, to make up for the calorie burning transformation was using all the fat in his body, his blood cell count increased, and his genetics were beginning to mutate. It was painfully brilliant. And when his body was ready to accept the changes in full, his eyes opened, glowing at first, but then muting back to their normal dark brown.

Scott stood in a trance like motion and began to walk slowly yet steadily toward his house, each step heavy with fatigue, each motion weak from exertion. Yet Scott marched on, his body heavy and weak back to his house at dusk.

He'd wake up later that night in bed, dirty, covered in blood, but with no scars on his body. He'd be physically fine, better even, but not the same. Not by a long shot. He'd be new to this world, a changed person and his name would be Scott McCall.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading thus far!

I'm really happy with this chapter because I wasn't expecting Stiles' dad to find out actually, but it went pretty smooth I'd say.

As for Derek he's just being a sourwolf and dealing with his mating instincts. He reallllllly wants things right now, but he has to control himself for Stiles sake. I'm thinking of making a sequel about Stiles and Derek's life after Stiles finishes high school. That is when a lot of Derek's character and personality gets flushed out.

Think it's a good idea? Tell me in the comments! Thank you for reading again my lovelies! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Unsteady Reality

.

Chapter 9: Unsteady Reality

.

School started Monday morning as normal and unaware as it could be; and Stiles felt weird about it. So much had accrued over that simple weekend that it was hard to believe that everyone else in Beacon Hills were just going about their daily lives; ignorant to the fact that two of their fellow classmates had been dealing with life threating ordeals. The only good thing that had come out of this past weekend was hearing his father say his jeep would be out of the shop today at breakfast and telling him to go pick it up after school.

Stiles went to his locker that morning and gathered his books for class before heading to class. When he reached the threshold of the doorframe he froze, staring with his mouth agape at Scott who was sitting in his usual seat as if nothing had happened. The teenager slowly walked over and sat down in his seat next to Scott before turning to his best friend.

"Sco…How..He…" Stiles couldn't think of anything right to start off his conversation and now sat staring at Scott baffled.

"Hey, to you too." Scott smiled.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you serious? You almost died Saturday! And then you just up and disappeared Sunday morning like a ninja!"

Scott stared at him blankly for a moment. "Stiles have you been taking your Adderall?"

"You don't…remember anything…anything at all about the weekend?" Stiles asked.

"Not really. I was sleeping for most of it, practice and a girlfriend does that to you." Scott winked and Stiles throw his pen off his desk just as the bell rang. He had given up.

_How could he not remember anything at all? Derek didn't mention anything about that at all; I don't understand. He just blacks out the best 48 hours of his life? No. I mean his mom would have had to said something to him about being missing all night…unless he told her he was at Allison's house. But…does this mean he forgot about Derek completely? I want to ask…but…what if he gets pissed off again about it or something…_

"So…" Stiles started. "What to know what I did this weekend?"

"You…hung out with Derek." Scott said simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Stiles turned his body a full 90 degrees to face Scott. "And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, why won't I be? You were right Stiles, we are like brothers and anything you go through, I go through." Scott held out his fist.

Stiles stared at it for a moment. "And you're cool with Derek? You're not going to call him a murderer anymore or anything?"

"I'll try to be nice to him, but I don't really know him, so there is that." Scott said waiting.

Stiles put out his fist and they bumped each other's.

"You just seem really lost and confused, today." Scott said eyeing his friend.

"I mean…you would too if you've been through what I have…" Stiles mumbled just as the teacher silenced the duo.

After class they separated for a while to attend other classes, but met back up with each other at lunch time. Stiles was the first to sit down at the table and was feeling giddy, nervous, and anxious all at the same time; and it wasn't doing well for his stomach.

"'sup?" Scott asked taking a seat across from his friend.

"So…my dad knows about Derek, just going to throw that out there." Stiles said casually.

"What?" Scott shouted.

"Yeah, shhhh!" Stiles said trying to calm down his friend.

"When did that happen? How did he find out?"

"Sunday morning I came home and he was waiting for me and I just…told him…actually, it's more like he interrogated me and I told him against my will…but those are just minor details in the bigger picture…" Stiles mumbled.

"What did he say?"

"He just said he was disappointed in me…and said some other things I don't want to repeat…but…you know it went okay despite everything." Stiles said smiling.

"Do you think he'll call the cops on Derek?"

"No…I mean I hope not…why would he?" Stiles asked just as he felt a hand come down hard on his shoulder and spook him into screaming like a little girl.

"Stilinski!" Coach Finstock yelled.

"Coach?" Stiles asked turning around.

"I'm not going to ask why you were absent the past two practices. I'm not. INSTEAD! I'm going to _see _you at practice today, after school, 2:45, or not only will you not play in the game this Friday, you'll be CUT FROM THE TEAM! AND GREENBURG WILL TAKE YOUR PLACE! And you know what? Greenburg sucks, he is the worst. I don't want him on my field. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever, but you know what? I'll take him over you if you aren't OUT THERE, GOT IT?"

"Yes, Coach!" Stiles said quickly.

"Good!" Finstock straighten up. "McCall." He said greeting Scott before walking away.

"Guess I'll see you at practice." Scott laughed just as Allison sat down next to him.

"Wow." Allison said laughing.

"Wow indeed!" Stiles mumbled. "Keep laughing Scott, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt!"

"Stiles, what does that even mean?" Scott was laughing so hard his face was turning red.

"How was your weekend, Stiles?" Allison asked.

"Alright. Could have been better." Stiles shrugged.

.

.

.

At practice that afternoon Finstock wasn't holding anything back with the team. One of the biggest games of the year was going to happen soon and he wanted his team to be number one in the state.

Although for Stiles it felt more like a living hell. He hadn't been on the field in a while and because of that his performance suffered. On top of that his mind was on Derek, his father, Peter, and his jeep which he would have to get after class. By the end of practice night Stiles was both mentally and physically drained.

"Good job out there, Greenburg. WOW, that's a sentence I never thought I'd say." Finstock said before turning to Stiles. "You…you did okay." He said pointing his clipboard at the boy before walking away to congratulate the rest of the team on their practice.

"What are you doing after this? Want to come over to my house?" Scott asked.

"I wish I could, that would actually be the most normal thing I could do right now, but I'm grounded. Plus I have to make dinner and pick up my jeep." Stiles sighed.

"Aw, man. Do you want a ride?"

"No, I'm good." Stiles said closing his locker. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles headed out of the locker room and headed to the front of the building where he was expecting to find Derek and his black Camaro, but was quickly reminded that his Camaro was totaled. Instead he found Derek leaning on the side of his new SUV.

"An SUV?" Stiles asked as he got closer to the older man.

"I liked the sound system." Derek said smirking and opening the door for Stiles. They got in and headed to the repair shop across town to pick up Stiles' jeep.

"Scott was in class today…" Stiles said as soon as they were on the street.

"How was he?"

"Normal…as a matter of fact too normal! He didn't remember anything that happened to him! I can't even ask him now why he was out in the middle of the woods."

"I told you, he was looking for you." Derek said reaching over and grabbing Stiles' hand.

Stiles looked down at their two hands for a moment. "I'm okay." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I know." Derek softly and for some unknown reason to Stiles he started to blush. Usually Derek would hold his hand if he needed to be calmed down, but recently he wasn't having as many panic attacks as usual. As a matter of fact he was starting to feel like a normal teenager…despite a few things.

They reached the car shop and Stiles quickly paid for the repairs and signed some papers and before he knew it he was on his way home in his jeep, with Derek tailing behind him in his SUV. He parked in the driveway and got out as Derek pulled up beside him.

"I'm going to go park around the corner…if you want me to come up?"

"I do…I'm going to cook dinner tonight also…" Stiles said with some nervous laughter.

"I'll go park." Derek said with a smirk.

Stiles went inside and texted his dad he was home before he went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner. Tonight would be baked chicken, kale, and Italian bread, all home made by Stiles. While he was putting the chicken in the oven Derek entered the kitchen and stared at him.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" He asked watching his mate clean the counter before preparing the next dish.

"I started watching the cooking channel a lot once it was just my dad and I." Stiles shrugged. "Then when my dad's health started to get bad I started reading those cook books you get from the doctor's office on healthy living."

Derek nodded as Stiles cooked on.

Once the food was done the two of them sat together and ate, it was nice and peaceful and completely normal. It made Stiles happy just sitting there eating his cooking with Derek. Just knowing that he two of them were together and enjoying this simple time together was enough for the teenaged boy.

Derek looked up at Stiles and grinned.

"What?" Stiles asked mid bite.

"You're…just really happy." Derek said and Stiles grinned.

"Yeah," He said, "Yeah I am really happy!" He laughed.

.

.

.

Several weeks had passed and Stiles was getting nervous about the upcoming full moon. Derek had filled him in on the changes that would be happening with Scott, but Stiles wanted to see it first hand, so he asked his dad in the most politest way he knew how if he could send the afternoon at Scott's place.

"I don't know, Stiles." The sheriff said flipping through case notes.

"Dad, please! I'm begging you! Just one afternoon! I've been home on time every day for the past month! Please!" Stiles said pressing his hands together. "Please, please, please, please!"

"Stiles-"

"I'll wash your car, I'll vacuum the living room, I'll even buy ice cream the next time I go to the store, and-"

"Stiles let me finish!" His father said shaking his head at his son.

"Okay." Stiles said biting his lip.

"You can go to Scott's house, on one condition. You call me when you get there, and you call when you leave. If I call you, you pick up the phone. If you don't then you are grounded for another month." The sheriff said and smiled.

"Thanks dad! I love you!" Stiles yelled bounding up the stairs to his room. Derek was laying on his bed casually flipping through a book. Not really reading it, but just doing so to look busy.

"Going to Scott's house?" Derek asked looking up from his book.

"Yeah!" Stiles said shutting down his computer.

"Do you want me to drive you?" The older man set the book down and sat up.

"No, no, I don't want my dad to get suspicious of anything." Stiles said and Derek nodded and wished his mate a good time.

"You're staying here?" Stiles asked.

"I don't really have anything to do today." Derek sighed and Stiles cocked his head to the side a little.

"You always have things to do." Stiles said reaching for his coat.

Derek shrugged. "What can I say?"

Stiles stared at Derek laying on his bed and wanted to join him, but decided getting out of his house would be better. He said goodbye to Derek and drove over to Scott's house. As soon as the teenager opened the door Stiles noticed differences right away.

Scott was thinner, but also more buff, or at least lean. He was looking around, not really focusing on anything directly when he welcomed Stiles inside also.

"How have you been feeling?" Stiles asked.

"I can't complain really…I mean, I've been doing great on the team and I just feel more…energized? Everything just seems clearer than before…" Scott said ushering Stiles into the dean where they sat down and turned on the Xbox One.

"Have you noticed anything else different?" Stiles asked cracking a can of soda.

"I've been smelling weird things lately." Scott said following something in the air Stiles couldn't see.

"Like your gym socks?" Stiles asked.

"No, no! Like...everything?" It was a question that Scott couldn't answer on his own.

"Weird…" Stiles said knowing the truth. He wondered how he could possibly tell Scott what was going to happen to him, or that he knew how it happened and that Derek was one too.

"Scott…do you remember a while ago when I told you I was spending the weekend with Derek?"

"Yeah, yeah it was a while back." Scott said updating his account.

"Do you remember what you did that weekend?" Stiles asked cautiously.

Scott was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. "I think I just slept that weekend."

"Scott that's impossible!" Stiles said quickly.

"How? I was tried and-"

"You were in the woods, Scott!" Stiles turned to his friend. "You were in the woods and someone grabbed you. Derek and I tried to get you to a safe place and you were hurt. But then your cut healed…and…I just don't understand how you don't remember any of this. Derek said it might have something to do with protecting you mind from horrible events, but I don't think…I don't want this thing to happen to you and you not know what it is, you know what I mean?"

"No." Scott said setting his controller down. "What do you mean I was in the woods?"

"By Derek's house. Derek and I were…hanging out and then all this stuff happened and…ugh!" Stiles threw his head back angry at the lack of information he could tell his friend.

"Stiles I-" Just ask Scott was about question his friend more and lights in the house went out. The entire home was pitch black and Stiles felt panic creep into his heart.

"Don't worry." Scott said standing up. "I'm going to check the breaker."

"How can you see?" Stiles asked looking around, barely making out the silhouette of his friend.

"I don't know." Scott said brushing it off as he walked away.

Stiles sat in the darkness on the floor waiting for what felt like eternity, but really was only two minutes. He tapped his fingers on the wood of the floor, checked his phone four times, and hummed to himself before he called into the darkness Scott's name, but there was no reply.

_Great, I'm going to die alone._

Stiles debated getting up and trying to find Scott, but he didn't know where the breaker was in Scott's house so he sat there, sweating bullets on the wooden floor. He could hear his heart beating in his chest, his breathing intensified, and his hands were turning clammy.

"I need to do something." Stiles said slowly standing up in the darkness. "Scott!" He called into the darkness of the house again, yet there was no reply still. Taking a deep breath Stiles started toward the direction Scott went into the dark house. He entered the kitchen, from there a hallway, and was faced with the choice of going upstairs or downstairs, but either showed any sign of Scott. Just as he was about to call out to his friend there was a howl off in the distance. Stiles froze in place, his eyes growing wide as his heart started to beat out of his chest. He slowly turned toward the nearest window in the house and reached for the blind cord. He felt like this was a stupid idea and cursed under his breath, but nevertheless he pulled the cord and the blinds opened. The pale white of the moon spilled into the McCall household illuminating the dark hallway.

Stiles looked outside, trying to put a source to the howling, but couldn't find one. The call was too far away from the house, yet it felt close all the same in his mind. Stiles slowly backed away from the window slowly until he bumped into something, screamed, and turned around to meet his maker, only to laugh at his stupidity. It was a wall.

_Only a wall._

Stiles laughed, but his heart was still racing. "SCOTT!" Stiles called into the house again, but there wasn't a reply and for once the teenager was regretting going over to his friend's house. He was starting to feel light headed and sick, his heart was beating so fast and his breathing was so shallow yet so intense. The howling outside seemed to be getting closer and louder and it was rocking him to his core. He was unsure what to do next, unsure of where to go, and his knees were starting to buckle.

"Derek…Scott…anyone…"Stiles whispered resting his back against the wall and sliding down it. He curled up into a ball once he hit the ground and closed his eyes; tears began to stream down his face uncontrollably. It was the end, he could feel it. Tonight he was going to die; alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

The howling increased until it seemed like it was right outside the window, it was ear shattering and the only thing clouding his mind. He couldn't even hear his own screams when the window shattered and Peter spilled from the window, his eyes glowing, his mouth agape, his claws drawn and his teeth glistening in the pale moon light.

Stiles screamed as Peter stepped closer to him, his arm raised above the teen's head ready to slice it from its delicate connection of flesh and bone. Stiles shielded his body, but the arm lowered, quicker than he could see it, and just as fast a black shadow flew past him and Peter was gone. Stiles turned his head slightly and was stunned to see Scott, or at least Scott's body, holding down Peter in the corner of the room. His face was different; his hands too. Scott hand changed prematurely into a monster…into a werewolf.

.

.

.

Hello everyone! Sorry for the big wait for this chapter! Uni has been increasing intense these past few days, plus I had a test, and a few other big things I had to get done. Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait, forgive me!

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter 9, the story is beginning to come to a close in case you were wondering. I think a chapter or two more and I'll be done here and I might start working on that "After High School" story I was talking about.

Anyway, I'm holding you up with my rambling!

Enjoy your week and thank you very much for reading thus far! Please feel free to comment and review! These things keep me going! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10: Unwillingly

.

Chapter 10: Unwillingly

.

Stiles screamed louder than he thought humanly possible as he watched his friend attack Peter. Although Scott was strong, Peter was stronger and was about to throw the teenager across the room just as Derek appeared and slammed Peter back and onto the ground. Stiles backed up more into his corner as he watched Scott and Derek go to work on Peter, attacking him from every angle and slowing down the huge beast of a man.

It wasn't until Derek grabbed Peter's head from behind and slammed it hard onto the wood floor did the three of them become still for a moment. Just a moment.

Derek crouched over Peter's head and Scott his torso waiting for the adult to make another move, and when Peter's mouth gaped open taking a hard breath blood started to trickle from his toothy maw. He struggled to breath, to pant, or move, but he pressed forward and spoke. It was low, yet audible.

"I loved her…" Peter coughed. "She was everything."

"You killed too many people already Peter." Derek said drawing his claws.

"As if…you wouldn't go mad trying to…save…your mate." Peter now coughed out a large amount of blood. "Victoria was innocent."

"It was an accident."

"Tell that to me…again…she…was…a…saint…"

"She was in the way of that fight, and you know it. You knew she was doing something sketchy, yet you allowed yourself to go mad thinking about it. She wasn't a saint, Peter. She was a-"

At that moment Peter jumped up and attacked Scott, dropping the teenaged boy down to the ground and attacking his face. Derek quickly grabbed the back of Peter's head once again and this time slammed it into the wall. The crack was deafing as the body slid down the wall, a trail of blood behind it. Derek grabbed an area rug and put it over his uncle's head before he lifted his foot and stomped hard on the rug; pieces of bone and blood speckled out from under the rug until finally what life was left in the werewolf's body was gone.

Stiles watched with dish like eyes as Peter's claws revered back to hands, and his body became less massive, but only slightly. Derek straightened his body up and grabbed the feet of Peter before pulling the body out of the house.

Scott stared after him for a moment before he slid down the wall himself and rested his head in his hands.

Stiles stared at him, wondering if it was safe to comfort his friend, but he soon realized his body was frozen in place by fear. He was stuck there, afraid. Yet for some reason his mind didn't fully comprehend it.

Derek entered the hallway again a while later and looked directly at him as he walked over. His gate was a little too demanding for Stiles, and his fight or flight instincts took effect as he started to back up away from Derek until he hit he staircase. Derek got right up to him, bending down so the two of them were at eye level with each other, but Stiles closed his eyes and turned away from Derek. He didn't want to be that close to him after what he saw, but Derek didn't see it that way. Or maybe he wasn't thinking about anything except Stiles.

Derek reached out and touched the side of Stiles' face, it was a ghost of a caress, but enough to set Stiles' skin on fire and enough to get the boy to open his eyes. When he did Derek's face was back to normal, he was human again, yet Stiles still felt uneasy.

"Look at me." Derek whispered and Stiles did. He looked into Derek's eyes and all his feelings of panic and fear faded into background noise.

Derek.

"Is…is he dead?" Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded. "Yeah."

"Is Scott okay?"

Derek turned to look at the teenager who was looking down at his hands, confused yet curious about his body.

"He will be." Derek said. "He wasn't supposed to change until the full moon." Derek replied as he rubbed Stile's arm. "Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know." Stiles said.

"Come on." Derek stood up, pulling Stiles with him. He held his mate for a moment to make sure the boy could stand up on his own before he turned to Scott who was still on the floor. He squatted down in front of Scott and stared the teenage boy in his glazed eyes.

"Scott, I need you to concentrate." Derek said calmly but Scott simply shook his trembling head. Derek tried to talk to him for a while, but he teenager was in too much shock to grasp what the man was trying to tell him. In the end Derek pulled back his fist and punched Scott square in the jaw. The boy huffed as he fell back onto the floor.

"Derek!" Stiles cried worried for his friend.

"Don't worry. While he's knocked out his body will calm down and he'll transform back into a human." Derek stood up and shook his hand a little. "He'll be fine."

"Will he remember this?"

"Yeah, unlike the original transformation, this is part of his life now."

Stiles nodded slowly looking at his friend on the floor before asking what they would do about the window.

"We'll just put something over it for now."

"I don't think we should just leave him here, Derek…what if his mom comes home?"

"And when she sees us what will she say then?" Derek asked and Stiles realized that having Derek there wouldn't make a good case. In the end the two pulled Scott into the living room and covered him with a blanket before leaving.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"No." Derek replied as they walked to Stiles' jeep. Once they were on the street Stiles had to ask a few questions.

"So…is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Peter is dead? Just…dead?" Stiles asked gripping the stirring wheel.

"You saw me crack his head open." Derek said just as Stiles stopped at a red light.

"I…that was…really…"

Derek reached over and took Stiles' hand. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but it'll be alright. He's not going to try to kill you anymore."

"It's…just really hard to believe that he died that easily."

"If you were doing it you wouldn't call it easy." Derek said. "Peter is a lot stronger than me. If it wasn't for your friend we'd still be doing this."

"I hope he'll be okay…" Stiles took off and turned onto his street.

"He will be."

"He'll be like you?"

"Yes."

Stiles nodded a few times. "Great…now I have two werewolves in my life."

"More protection."

"Oh, right, there are more of you! Ha!" Stiles sighed. They stopped in front of Stiles house and got out of the jeep, walking up the front door. "You don't think…that Scott will…like…hurt anyone do you?"

"That's up to him." Derek said. "It all depends on how strong you are. Survival of the fittest. Although, I will say I was born into this. What Scott is going through is completely different than me."

"Right…mister royalty."

Derek laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of Stiles' forehead. "Go to bed."

"You aren't coming up?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked up into the ebony sky, the large round ivory moon was in the center of it all. "It's getting kind of full." He mumbled.

"Right…" Stiles nodded a few times before sticking his keys in the door. When he entered his house his father was coming down the stairs.

"I was about to call you." The sheriff said.

"Sorry!" Stiles said quickly.

"No it's fine. I wasn't expecting you home for a while, actually. Good job." His father said heading into the kitchen for a drink of water.

"Do you want me to cook anything?" Stiles asked taking off his shoes.

"Nah, I already cooked."

Stiles entered the kitchen and found that his father had cooked fried pork chops, mash potatoes, and cream corn. "Dad!"

"What? It was all we had."

"We didn't have any of this in the freezer!" Stiles said a little peeved. He thought his father was enjoying his healthy meals but it seemed he was wrong.

"There isn't anything wrong with eating something a little greasy every now and then." Mr. Stilinski said taking a sip of his water.

"Dad, the whole reason…I just want you to live a long and healthy life!" Stiles replied.

"There is ice cream in the freezer…I'd just thought I'd tell you now." His father said and his son threw his hands up in the air.

"Did you bathe in chicken fat too?" Stiles asked shaking his head.

"Gees, Stiles." His father laughed before patting him on the back. "I just had a taste for it. I won't eat fried pork chops again." His father said raising his hand.

"Promise!" Stiles said.

"Promise." His father replied. "Don't worry champ. You're father isn't going anyway. I can promise that." He said as he left out the kitchen. Stiles stood in their kitchen for a while before he fixed himself some of the food and ate too before heading upstairs, taking a shower, and heading to his room in a towel. When he entered the room Derek was sitting on the window seal waiting for the teenager.

"I thought you said the full moon was bothering you." Stiles whispered closing the door.

"It is…" Derek smirked. "So wouldn't it be best to relieve some of this tension?" Derek stood up and walked over to Stiles who took a step back before hitting the door.

"My dad is going to hear." Stiles whispered.

"Let him." Derek said bending down a little to bite and kiss Stiles' neck.

"Derek…" Stiles breathed.

"You smell so good…" Derek mumbled as he worked his way down the teenager's chest before grabbing his butt and hiking the boy up around his waist. He kissed all over Stiles before removing the towel wrapped around the younger's waist exposing Stiles' growing erection.

"You smell better." Stiles moaned as Derek inserted a finger into his mate; slowly opening him up.

"Nah." Derek said pressing the younger into the wall to get a better grip on him. Derek started to bite down on him, kissing and licking the teenager until Stiles let out a wonton moan so sweet Derek thought he was going to lose it.

Instead he controlled himself and pulled his fingers out of the boy and kissed him a few more times before he pulled his own erection out and started to push into his mate. Once fully inside Derek held his place for a moment, teasing Stiles causing the boy to push his body onto Derek's to make him go. But Derek was practicing patience and instead stood there staring at Stiles wanting for him to continue.

"Derek, come on…" Stiles whispered.

The older man chuckled a few times watching his mate a little longer before finally pushing painfully slow into Stiles. Stiles sucked in a breath and waited to release it as Derek slowly went on. It was agonizingly amazing and Stiles didn't want it to stop.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." Derek mumbled close to Stiles' ear. "I want you to be safe."

"I'm always safe when I'm with you." Stiles breathed.

Derek was an inch away from losing it after hearing his mate say that, but instead he stopped moving, controlling himself again.

"Derek…" Stiles pushed down, but Derek didn't move.

"Stiles…" Derek kissed the younger on the lips, trying to distract himself, but Stiles wasn't having it. He continued to push himself onto Derek until he was practically doing it on his own.

"Derek, I need you." Stiles moaned and Derek couldn't stand it anymore. The werewolf moved away from the wall and slowly sat down on the bed behind them and laid down so that Stiles was straddling him. Stiles looked down at the bigger man confused.

"Do it." Derek said looking up into his mate's eyes.

Stiles was unsure for a moment before he started to ride Derek on is bed. Slowly at first, like before, but soon he picked up the pace and was going as fast as he handle. Derek stared up at him, watching his young mate pleasure himself without any help from the older.

Derek gripped Stiles' hips and started to guide him after a while, watching still as things between the two of them heated up. Stiles was panting now like a dog until finally without warning, his erection, which had been bobbing up and down between the two of them shot his semen across Derek's body. Stiles started to slow down, riding the wave of his orgasm out until there was nothing left. Seeing Stiles release himself caused a warmth in Derek to build, and not long after Stiles, Derek pushed Stiles down onto him and cummed deep inside the teenager. It was an instinct to always be deep inside of him.

Stiles removed himself from Derek and fell to the side of the older, resting his head on his chest.

"That…that was…flipping amazing." Stiles said.

Derek smirked. "Glad you liked it."

"Hey…uhh…how long have you had that tattoo?" Stiles asked casually.

"Since I turned 18." Derek rubbing Stiles' back.

"Does it mean anything?"

"Yeah…it means..." Derek started just as there was a knock. Stiles shot up and looked at the door.

"Stiles, I need to talk to you." His father called.

"Yeah! Yeah dad, hold on. Don't come in!" Stiles said hopping out of bed, tripping, and hitting the floor hard.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup, hold on!" Stiles said quickly putting on some clothes. He hurried to the door and cracked the door slightly. "What's…ah…what's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, prefect. Why wouldn't I be?" Stiles asked slipping through his bedroom door and closing it behind him. "What did you want to talk about? I've got a lot of homework to do. Ha, ha."

"It slipped my mind for a while, but you haven't been hanging around Derek Hale have you?"

Stiles eyes got wide and he stuttered. "That's…that's a random question to bring up."

"Stiles."

"I was telling the truth about that…Derek and I are really close." Stiles said biting his tongue.

His father crossed his arms and stared at his son. "Usually…I'd say this is the stupidest thing you've ever done Stiles, but I don't think that covers this." The sheriff said.

"If you just got to know Derek dad you'd understand he isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be."

"'As bad'?" The sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"He's incredible." Stiles said.

"Incredible?"

"Nice. He is nice." Stiles tried. "Just give him a chance!"

"Are you and Scott playing a joke on me?"

"No!"

"Jesus, Stiles." His father walked away.

"So does that mean you'll accept him? Dad? DAD?" Stiles called after his father as he went downstairs. Stiles sighed and went back into his room. Derek was dressed and sitting at his computer desk.

"He'll accept it." Derek said as Stiles closed the room door.

"When?"

"You'll just have to show him how serious you are about us." Derek said.

Stiles collapsed on the floor and groaned. "I don't want to make this a big dealllll…"

.

.

.

Around midnight Stiles got a phone call, waking him up. He reached over Derek's large body to reach his phone on the night stand.

"Hello?" He asked groggy.

"Stiles…" Scott said on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"That…that wasn't a dream?"

It took the teenager a moment to understand what Scott was talking about. "No…no it wasn't Scott." Stiles said.

"I…I don't even know how that happened. And Derek was there and he…he killed a guy. IN MY HOUSE, STILES!" Scott whispered hard.

Stiles winced a little. "Yeah…yeah he did do that. But all the danger is gone."

"I didn't even know there was danger!"

"The thing is…Derek and I have been dealing with this problem since we met. This guy named Peter, Derek's uncle, has been trying to kill me…actually the both of us."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"It would have gotten you into trouble. I mean, Scott sometimes I want to be Batman for a change. Every time I turn around your Batman, but I'm tired of being Robin!"

"What are you talking about, Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Nothing Scott, nothing!" Stiles shook his head.

"My mom is going to be home soon and the window is broken, Jesus, Stiles!"

"If you want Derek and I can come over there and fix it…"

"No…I'll just…tell my mom some lie…this is all really weird. I just…I can't believe this is me…"

"Are you still wolfed out?" Stiles started to climb back over Derek, but the man was already awake and grabbed Stiles, pulling him close so they were face to face as Stiles spoke on the phone.

"I've been going back and forth every 30 minutes."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, like someone pouring molted iron on me!"

"Wow…I'm sorry, Scott." Stiles said and Derek took the phone from him.

"Scott." Derek said flatly into the phone.

"H-hello?"

"It's midnight. Stiles is trying to sleep. Go to bed."

"Derek? You killed someone in my house!"

"Yes I know that, but I don't think calling this late at night is going to help. Tomorrow I'll fix the window and explain everything to you. Good night." Derek hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

"Hey, that isn't a cheap phone!" Stiles yelled.

"Go to sleep." Derek mumbled closing his eyes. Stiles glared over at Derek for a while before he closed his eyes as well.

"Sourwolf." He mumbled and Derek growled lowly.

_Sourwolf needs his beauty rest, oooOOOOoooh._

_._

_._

_._

Oh my gosh guys! We are at the end of it all! One more chapter to go! Then I'll rest up before starting on the sequel, which will pretty much be cutesy everyday life stuff of Stiles and Derek and maybe some added characters too!

Thanks to all of you soooo much for reading! The next chapter is the last chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it! I had fun writing this story and it's awesome so many people read it! Whoo! Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11: Willingly

.

Chapter 11: Willingly

.

Stiles woke with a start in the middle of the night. He looked around his room aimlessly before his eyes settled on Derek lying next to him. The older man was sound asleep. In the darkness Stiles could only hear his soft breathing and it comforted him endlessly, although there was a task at hand for the teenager.

Going to the bathroom.

He slipped from under the covers of his bed, his feet touching the cold wood of his floor drawing a chill to his bones. Stiles thought about ignoring the pain in his lower stomach and just waiting to go to the bathroom in the morning, but the pain was too great, so he stood and headed to the bathroom.

After relieving him Stiles returned to his bed, but something felt amiss. He couldn't put his finger on it right away until he turned over on his side and realized Derek wasn't there anymore. He patted down the entire bed, but Derek was gone.

_Where did he go? He can't be in the bathroom I just came from there…so…where…?_

Stiles got out of bed again and walked out his room, he headed to the end of the hallway where the stairs started, but stopped.

_Something…something isn't right…_

Stiles turned to the pictures frames on the walls only to realize he was right. There was something wrong; the frames were blank.

"I'm dreaming…great…" Stiles mumbled. "Okay, wake up Stiles. Haha. Jokes over." The teenager said heading back to his room. He turned the nob, but it wouldn't open.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles hissed. "I want to wake up now!"

He started to beat on the door, hitting it harder and harder until he was blown backwards by an unknown force onto the floor. It took him a moment to get his bearings back, and when he went to touch his head he felt something wet and warm. He pulled his hand from his head and stared at the blood dripping from his hands. Trembling Stiles started to wipe it off on his shirt, but the more he wiped the more seemed to show up creating a huge mess all over his body. His shirt was soaked through and soon Stiles realized that the blood wasn't coming from his head. His thickly coated shirt was covered in blood because the blood was coming from his stomach. He touched his neck, which was completely covered in crimson ooze. As soon as he let his hand drop to his side Stiles started to wheeze in panic. His lungs started to constrict and he couldn't take in air.

The teenager got on all fours and started to crawl toward the stairs, but no matter how much he crawled the stairs seemed to grow farther and farther away. It became overwhelming, the sense of dread growing inside of him rapidly.

"Derek!" Stiles screamed but his voice echoed into silence. He looked around, his eyes frantically searching until they came to rest on a figure in front of him. It was small, a black blob, but slowly it started to grow, to change, to sprout limbs, and eventually a face. Peter's face, covered in blood, with a crooked black smile with some teeth missing. He started to glide toward Stiles slowly, carefully pushing through the darkness.

Stiles screamed Derek's name again only to be silenced mid scream by Peter's outstretched hand. He shook his finger back and forth slowly before letting it fall to his side. The teenager stared at the gory figure, his lips trembling, his figure shaking, his heart pounding in his ears as Peter advanced with his silent toothless smile.

"G-Get away from me!" Stiles screamed but Peter slide forward. The out of the blue he jumped forward, straight for Stiles' face.

The teenager screamed, waking up and breathing heavily as he looked around his dawn lit room. Derek was starting at him having just woken up himself.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"No…no...god no…" Stiles cried. Derek quickly reached over to grab Stiles, holding him snugly as the teenager began to sob. Derek started to calm Stiles down, but it took longer than usual.

"What happened?" Derek asked after Stiles was silent.

"Nothing…" Stiles said wiping his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Stiles…"

"I have to get ready for school."

"You're on break." Derek said and Stiles nodded.

"We have to go to Scott's house today." Stiles got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was alone he looked in the mirror and stared into his brown eyes looking for something, but find nothing. After a minute he started the shower and got in.

Once back in his room Derek was fully dressed sitting on the edge of his bed flipping through a book.

"Do you actually read?" Stiles asked getting dress.

"Sometimes." Derek said setting the book down. "Don't like me touching your things?" He asked with a smug smirk.

"No, go ahead." Stiles said slipping on a shirt, jeans, and a hoodie.

Stiles headed downstairs to get something to drink before leaving for the day. His father was in the living room watching the news.

"Hey dad." Stiles said gulping down a glass of water.

"Hey son…"

"Something interesting happening?" Stiles asked watching the news too.

"No, no. I'm just checking the weather for this week. Are you going anywhere today?" The sheriff asked.

"Uuuh…I might go over to Scott's, I promised I'd help him with something."

"You guys aren't getting into trouble?" The sheriff asked staring at his son.

"What? No." Stiles waved him off. "I'm on my best behavior this week."

"You should be on your best behavior all year." His father shook his head.

"Did you get my text the other day?"

"Yeah, I'm pumped for it!" Stiles said smiling.

"Don't get too excited." His father said knowingly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Will you be coming home early?"

"Probably not. We've got a few things backed up. That new kid isn't doing his job right; we might have to fire him." The sheriff shook his head and said goodbye to his son before leaving out the house. Stiles went back into the kitchen to find Derek sitting at the table.

"Are you ready to go?" Stiles asked getting another glass of water.

"Let's go." Derek stood up and they left, getting into Stiles' jeep, and heading to Scott's house. Once there Stiles knocked on the door and Scott answered, but instead of letting them in, he stepped outside.

"My mom is home right now." Scott said stretching his neck.

"Is she upset?" Stiles asked.

"No…she doesn't know yet…about anything. Fuck, I can't believe this is happening."

"You can't believe what is happening?" Stiles asked. "That your window is broken or that you are a supernatural species?"

"A little of both."

"Have you stopped transforming every 30 minutes?" Derek asked.

"Yeah…I mean kind of. Now they happen randomly but farther apart…" Scott said looking away from Derek. Something about the man was making him highly uncomfortable. He was sure it was a combination of things, but he didn't want to think about it. He wanted his life to go back to normal. _Normal._ "So…is there a way to reverse this?" Scott asked hopefully.

"No, once you're bitten you can't reverse the change."

"It's like a life upgrade." Stiles piped in.

"I wouldn't call it an upgrade." Scott mumbled. "How do you deal with this? It's so painful."

"I was born with it, so I've built up a tolerance. Once you've done that things will be much easier."

"Okay, how long does that take?"

"Years."

"Fuck." Scott faceplamed and sat down on his stoop. "I can't deal with this right now. I have to think about school, and sports, and Allison…my mom…"

"It won't be that bad once you've built up tolerance. It'll be second nature to you."

"Can people die from this?"

"Sometimes." Derek said honestly.

"Fuck. Why isn't Stiles a werewolf too? This is crazy."

"Tolerance." Stiles said.

"Shut up, Stiles!" Scott snapped.

"Don't yell at Stiles. This is your own fault." Derek growled.

Scott looked up at Derek, but then quickly diverted his eyes. "How is this _my_ problem? I don't even know how this happened! I just woke up and I was like this one day! I can't remember anything leading up to this and yet you tell me it's my fault!"

"You were out in the woods alone near my house. What were you doing, I can only guess looking for Stiles. You got in the way of Peter. Peter decided to bite you. I can't protect you. You aren't anything to me." Derek hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Forget you." Scott mumbled.

"Can we all just calm down for a second. It's not that bad." Stiles said. "And Derek, Scott is my friend."

"I don't have to be nice to him." Derek said shortly.

Stiles glared at his mate, but then turned to Scott with a much softer expression. "You just have to learn how to control this and everything will be okay. I promise." Stiles said rubbing his friend's shoulder. "It'll will get better." Stiles sat down next to his best friend.

"I hope you're right, Stiles." Scott put his head in his hands. "I can't deal with this much longer."

"You just have to be strong, buddy. You can't let this get to you." Stiles started. "It was scary for me at first having Derek around me always because I thought he wanted to murder me or something, but over time things got better. We started talking to each other and everything worked out. I can't picture myself without him and his dark looming." Stiles grinned at Derek but Derek shot him an annoyed look back.

"This is different, Stiles."

"Yeah, I mean I'm not transforming myself, but things have changed for me too. My dad knows… and I'm not sure completely if he understands. He keeps asking me about Derek. I though he was okay with it the first time I told him, I was sure of it, but not anymore. People go through changes. And you'll go through them too but eventually it'll get better. You just have to think positively about everything."

"Wow Stiles…that was really nice." Scott said surprised a little by his friend's speech.

"Thanks…haha." Stiles said with a grin.

"Alright, enough of this. Do you want me to fix your window, Scott?" Derek asked shaking his head.

"Way to ruin the mood, Derek." Stiles said standing up.

"Yeah, but you have to be quiet because my mom is sleeping." Scott said getting up and opening the front door.

.

.

.

Derek fixed the window in under an hour; right before Ms. McCall woke up to make herself something to eat. Derek decided to wait outside as the two teens and Ms. McCall talked for a moment.

"How are things going, Stiles?" She asked pulling bread out the pantry.

"Great, I just got my jeep fixed and I got a B on my last test." Stiles said proudly. The banter continued between the three for a good amount of time before Stiles was reminded that Derek was waiting for him through a text message. The two boys excused themselves outside where Derek was waiting patiently inside Stiles' jeep.

"Sorry about that!" Stiles said quickly.

Derek just looked at him before turning to look out the windshield again.

"Hey, Stiles can I speak to you over there for a moment before you go?" Scott asked. The two walked over to the side of Scott's house, but still in Derek's eye sight barely.

"Last night…Derek killed his uncle, right?"

"Y-yeah, I mean I'd use uncle loosely." Stiles said with weak laughter.

"I know you are making the right decision for yourself…"

"Are we talking about our relationship again? Scott-"

"Wait, Stiles, hear me out. He freaks me out; I'm not going to lie. What I saw last night was…"

"Scary beyond belief, ran your blood cold, gave you chills at night, scared you senseless…?"

"Yeah, I mean that wasn't scary to you?" Scott asked.

"Not…not fully…I mean…I had a nightmare last night…" Stiles shivered at the thought of having that dream again.

"And that doesn't…make you afraid of him, at all?" Scott looked at his friend with complete seriousness.

Stiles stared back at him for a while, trying to understand his feelings. He had pushed his emotions of fear to the far back corner of his mind, because that is what Derek did for him. His power made things seem so much smaller. Derek took a traumatic experience and turned it into nothing. It was weird trying to think back at these experiences. Every panic attack, every event, that made Stiles feel threatened or scared or cause him to break down was missing something inside of his memories. The emotions. It was that lack of emotions that made him feel like he wasn't living inside his own body anymore. As if someone else owned his thoughts and not him. He felt…policed inside his own body?

"No." Stiles finally said. Whether or not he felt truthful about saying 'no' he would think about it another time, but here and now it felt like the right choice. Later maybe he would think about this again, but for now he rather forget it like all the other emotions.

"Alright…okay, Stiles." Scott said patting his friend on the shoulder.

Stiles nodded and headed back to the jeep. He got in and gripped the stirring wheel.

"Relax." Derek said.

"I'm fine."

"You don't feel fine."

Stiles sighed heavily. "I don't even know where to begin with anything anymore."

.

.

.

Stiles was lying in bed with Derek, the two of them were staring up at the ceiling in complete silence. Neither of them had spoken a word in the past 30 minutes, and Stiles was sure that he should be a little tensed right now, but he was also sure Derek had something to do with that.

"Are you always going to do that?" Stiles asked.

"Do what?" Derek replied casually.

"Do that…emotion thing?"

"I don't really have a choice. It just comes naturally."

"So…you'll forever control my emotions?"

"I don't control your emotions, you do. I just make you feel safe and calm."

"Controlling my emotions."

"It's different, Stiles."

"…do you feel bad about Peter?"

"No."

Stiles turned to Derek quickly. "You murdered someone!" Stiles almost shouted.

"I have to protect you. Peter was going to hurt you. There is a difference."

There was a long pause before Stiles spoke up again. "How many other people have you killed?"

Derek turned to him and stared Stiles directly in the eyes, calming the boy down from an oncoming panic attack he could sense. "Stiles, I wouldn't hurt anyone that didn't deserve it."

"What does that mean?"

"If they aren't trying to hurt you, I won't hurt anyone. You're my life. You're my everything."

Stiles blushed slightly. "Okay."

"Stiles."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…oh…and uhh…my dad wants to meet you."

Derek gaped slightly at Stiles before he reached over and pulled him closer to his side to nuzzle his neck. "I'd like that."

Stiles laughed, but his joyful laughter was soon turned to lustful moans when Derek started to grab and touch him; kissing down his neck, shoulders, chest, and belly.

"He wants to do this tomorrow…by the way…"

"When did he tell you this?" Derek asked unzipping Stiles' jeans.

"Uh…uh…" Stiles was trying to think as Derek put his hand inside, messing around with his growing erection.

"Hmm?" Derek pressed on looking up at Stiles.

"We were textiiing during his break a few days ago." Stiles whispered.

"Oh." Derek said teasing the tip of Stiles' erection. He continued on, not necessarily stroking him as much as just rubbing.

"Derek…" Stiles moaned.

Derek smiled at him, but didn't say anything as he lowered his head down and took Stiles' into his mouth. Stiles couldn't control himself. He wasn't expecting this to happen so randomly. He wasn't expecting Derek to do this. He wasn't expecting anything right now to be honest, yet he was insanely happy it was happening.

_Oh God, Oh God, I know what heaven is like. It's like the inside of Derek's warm wet mouth. Oh my God his tongue is so talented. It needs a metal. Maybe two metals. Do the Olympics have an event for tongue tricks because Derek would win? He'd go all the way to the top! OH…OH!_

Stiles couldn't hold himself for much longer and when his orgasm hit like magic from a majestic unicorn he knew Derek was talented in much more ways than one, and he wanted all of them.

"Ohmygodthatwasgreat!" Stiles said so quickly Derek could barely understand.

Derek just smirked and tucked Stiles back into his pants before lying next to him again and kissing his lips and neck.

"What is tonight? Make Stiles pass out night?"

"No." Derek said in between kisses.

"Okay." Stiles said not really caring as Derek removed his shirt and his own.

"You really have no idea?" Derek asked biting and sucking on Stiles.

"No." Stiles breathed as Derek slowly went lower. "I don't get it."

Derek grinned silently to himself as he started to unbutton Stiles' pants and pull them all the way off this time; and then his own. Before Stiles knew it the two of them were a naked tangled mess in his bed. It was erotic to say the least, but more than anything it was a connection that the two of them shared. When Derek touched Stiles' body, it was more than just a normal touch. His skin, on his was more than just normal attachment. Their lips pressed together were more than just kisses. It was a new experience every time, but even more so during the full moon.

Full moon.

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath as he broke away from Derek for a moment. "It's the full moon." Stiles said shocked.

"I'm glad you caught on." Derek said turning his mate around so Stiles was on all fours on his bed.

"I would have sooner if it wasn't for this morning…and last night…" Stiles' voice started to trail off. He looked out the window and noticed that the sun had almost completely set. It was the cusp of being nighttime and Stiles was starting to tense up a little, but Derek fixed that quickly. He pressed his lips to Stiles' back, kissing the younger boy up his spine until he reached the nape of his neck where he then kissed around to Stiles' mouth.

"You're everything to me." Derek breathed softly pressing a finger into Stiles to loosen him up. Stiles felt uncomfortable, it always felt like that in the beginning, but eventually he relaxed into Derek's touch. He even rocked back into him as he was opened more by the older man.

"Derek…" Stiles moaned.

It was all the elder man needed to invite himself into Stiles. He pressed his red erection into the teenager, causing Stiles to suck in a breath as he worked. Derek was slow at first, going only as slowly and calmly as he could at the moment, but eventually he started to increase his pace; pushing harder and faster into the teenager with every heavy thrust.

Stiles was gripping the sheets as hard as he could, his face was red, his arms were strained, but he felt amazing. He felt like a man and he loved every second of it.

Derek gripped Stiles' hips, steading the boy in place so his pace could quicken. Derek was ramming into Stiles now, ripping into the boy's body like he'd gone without him for months or years. The werewolf started to growl lowly; his nails turning into claws as they started to dig into Stiles' soft flesh causing him to bleed a little, but the teenager didn't notice. He was completely lost in lust as Derek rammed on.

Derek began to lean over Stiles now, getting a deeper and more complete thrust into his mate until he felt like he wasn't getting deep enough. Derek, in one swift motion grabbed Stiles and flipped him over in bed, his hard member still buried deep inside the teen he continued to fuck the younger senseless without missing a beat. His eyes were glowing now, his fangs bared, and claws still digging into the teen's soft body as they pressed onward into the night.

Derek's first orgasm came fast and swift. He pulled out for a second, just long enough to look Stiles in the eyes as he thrusted hard and fast into the teen again without warning. Stiles sucked in a sharp breath as his mate continued onward, the smell of sex and sweat filling the air as they went.

By sunrise Derek had cummed a total of eight times and Stiles three. It was intense, and beautiful, and when it was over Stiles fell asleep almost immediately.

Derek stayed up for a few minutes watching over Stiles as the sun rose and his full moon high faded away so he could sleep finally after a long 10 hours.

.

.

.

Stiles woke up gasping for air, his chest tight, and his brain scrambled. There was a scream stuck in his throat that he didn't let out as his eyes fluttered open. Every part of his body was swore, yet he felt amazing nonetheless. Derek was still asleep, so he just laid there and watched him for a moment. Seeing Derek asleep made him look so much younger and peaceful. It was nice change from the intense stares he gave everyone. Also watching him made the teenager forget about the nightmare he'd just had.

It was worse this time.

Peter had grabbed; his rough hands around his neck choking him and causing the teenager to gasp for air. Thinking about it made his throat tighten.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked opening his eyes. He looked over his mate and he sensed something wasn't right.

"I'm fine." Stiles lied with a weak smile.

"No, you aren't. It looks like you're about to cry, Stiles." Derek sat up. "Was it something I did?"

"No, Derek you didn't do anything." Stiles said getting out of bed only to realize every painful point on his body.

"Sit, I'll clean you up." Derek got up and headed to the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth. When he returned Stiles was sitting on the bed still, his body tense. Derek carefully wiped Stiles clean and put band aids on the cuts he'd made during the night that went a little too deep. By the end of the moment Stiles' nightmare was far behind him, but Derek still wanted to ask.

"It's nothing, I promise." Stiles said again but Derek didn't believe that answer. If there was a drawback to his power it would be right now.

"You know you can tell me anything?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine, Derek." Stiles laughed it off and got up again making a grunting noise from his lower back pain. He headed toward the bathroom to pee when his father came out his room.

"Dad!" Stiles said shocked. He realized at that moment he was home, having sex with Derek, in his room, not too far from his father.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

"Why you look so surprise?" His father asked.

"Why…don't you look confused? You have to question the people in your house in the morning…you might not have been my dad. You could have been an assassin or something crazy."

The sheriff shook his head. "Stiles, have you taken you meds today?"

"No."

"Go take them." His father laughed and headed downstairs.

_He didn't hear us…I think…I hope so…Jesus._

Stiles went to the bathroom and when he returned to his room Derek was still lying in his bed naked. He gestured for the teenager to join him and he did, snuggling up close to his larger mate.

Derek held on to Stiles for a while, just holding him and touching his stomach softly. Stiles let him do this knowing that Derek was nursing his needs to start a family. Stiles felt guilty about it, he wasn't going to lie, but he didn't want to have a child right now. He wanted to finish school and go to college maybe.

"When am I going to meet your father?" Derek asked after a long while.

"Probably tonight since he has the night off." Stiles replied.

Derek nodded slowly before kissing Stiles' cheek. "I think he'll like me." Derek mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." Stiles said with sarcasm.

.

.

.

It was six thirty at night and Stiles was in the kitchen with his dad. Mr. Stilinski was baking the fish in the oven while Stiles was putting together an interesting salad. Derek had told him earlier in the day that he'd wanted some.

"Aren't you a little hot?" The sheriff asked his son who was wearing a long sleeve shirt in the hot kitchen.

"No, I'm fine." Stiles smiled. He was hiding all the bruises that were now just starting to darken from last night. He had a little bit of a limp that he was also hiding, at least he thought, very well from his father.

"Alright. I'm going to take the fish out the oven I think it's done. When is…Derek Hale getting here?"

"You can just call him Derek, ya know."

"Stiles…" His father said taking the fish out just as the door bell rang. Stiles said he would get it and headed to the door as quickly as possible without running. He opened the door and found Derek standing there smiling with a white button up shirt, jean, and his normal jacket. He was going to bring wine or something along those lines, but Stiles told him not to so instead he held in his hands a small double chocolate cake.

"Fancy." Stiles said with a smile.

"Thanks." Derek smirked coming inside the home. Stiles closed the door and took the cake and told Derek to sit in the living room for a moment while he went to put the cake up.

"Look, he brought cake!" Stiles said and his father eyed him. "What?"

"Nothing." The sheriff said simply.

Stiles put the cake on the counter and turned to his father. The two of them stared at each other for a long while, just staring each other down before Stiles decided to say something.

"Dad, he isn't going to bite. Please, just give him a chance! He's nice and likes sports and-"

His father held up his hand. "Save me the run down." He said before turning to walk into the living room. "Let's get this over with."

Mr. Stilinski entered the living room with a stern face as Derek stood up when he saw the Sheriff enter.

"Sheriff Stilinski." Derek extended his hand to shake with the man, but the sheriff didn't take it right away. He eyed Derek for a moment, sizing him up, before he took his hand and shook it firmly, but he was surprised by how firm of a shake he got in return from Derek.

"Derek Hale." The sheriff said nodded. "I would have never expected you to have set foot in my house."

"Fate changes things." Derek replied.

"Dinner is done." Stiles piped in from the kitchen. The two men walked into the kitchen, fixed their food, and sat down at the wooden table.

"What have you been up to Derek since you've been out of jail?" The sheriff asked and Stiles visibly winced. The teen dropped his fork on his plate he was so caught off guard by his father's question.

"I've working on rebuilding my house."

"Haven't found a job?"

"My trust fund and family fortune take care of most of that, although I do sometimes take jobs helping people."

Mr. Stilinski nodded his head slowly as he ate. He wasn't sure if he should be impressed by the fact the kid was so rich or unimpressed that he hadn't worked an honest day in his life.

"This is really awkward." Stiles mumbled.

"I don't think it is." Derek said.

"Stiles, why don't you get me some pepper?" The sheriff asked.

"There is pepper right in front of you." Stiles said pointing it out.

"From the carton on the spice rack." His father specified and Stiles groaned he got up to get it.

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing Derek, but if you hurt my son in any way I will make it my life's mission to see you dead." The sheriff hissed at the man, his voice dripping with acid as he spoke in a quick and low tone.

"I couldn't dream of hurting Stiles, and I wouldn't. You have nothing to worry about." Derek replied in the same low quick voice, but without as much acid in his voice.

When Stiles sat down again at the table he could sense the tension.

"C-come on guys! I mean it's just one dinner!" Stiles frowned.

"Stiles, no one is angry." His father said.

"Whatever…" Stiles picked at his food, having lost his appetite.

The rest of the dinner was silent, only the sound of forks scraping plates was hear until dinner was done, dessert was served, and everyone was now standing around by the front door. Stiles was sadly happy to have the dinner over and done with. He was expecting it to have gone so much better but instead it had been a flop.

"It was…okay meeting you again, Derek." Mr. Stilinski said shaking the man's hand again.

"It was nice meeting you again too, Sheriff Stilinski." Derek said. He waved good bye to his mate, knowing he'd see him again in another five minutes, and left out the front door.

Once the door was shut Stiles let out a long and loud moan. "That went horribly!"

"I wouldn't say that." His father said. "I could have shot him."

"Dad!"

"Stiles…I'm trying. I let him come over. I let him sit and eat in my house. I allowed him to even be around my only son!"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm sorry. I just expected it to be much better…for you guys to, I don't know, click or something."

"Yeah, that probably isn't going to happen right now, or any time in the future Stiles, but I am getting use to the idea."

"Okay…that's all I ask."

The father and son hugged before Stiles went upstairs to his room and shut the door. Derek was laying on his bed looking at him. "It went better than I thought it would." Derek said.

"Did everyone expect this to fail but me?" Stiles asked.

"No. I didn't expect it to fail, but I expected him to be equally nice as leery of me." Derek said patting the bed next to him. Stiles sat down and rested his head on Derek's chest.

"I guess you're right."

"He'll get use to me. He'll get use to us."

"I hope you're right."

Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head. "I'm always right."

Stiles laughed and Derek smiled down at him as he did so. For now this was all Stiles could ask for. A nice "peaceful"dinner for now, maybe invites over to watch sports together later.

.

.

.

The End

OMG, I am so sorry this took so long to come out! I've been busy with back to back stuff and finally I've been able to finish it! I hope you enjoyed the ending as much as I had fun writing it. It's kind of bitter sweet, but we all know the Sheriff will eventually accept Derek right? He can't hate him forever, right? I hope not. ;;

Anyway, thank you everyone for reading Unwillingly Willing! It was a great first fanfiction! Thank you for everyone's comments and advice! I love you all!

Byes!


End file.
